A new world, A new life
by JT 96 JOLT
Summary: spyro and cynder have just defeated malefor and are returning to warfang, but to their surprise, they learn they have to attend school, can they deal with social problems, school work, maintain a relationship and still be the hero's or will it be too much for them? Flame, ember and many others are also included in the story. (mature language is the primary reason story is rated M)
1. Intro

**The legend of spyro**

**A New World, A New Life**

It's been two weeks since Spyro and Cynder have defeated malefor, and the gaurdians thought for sure they were dead, they even had funeral for the two hero's today, but Sparx still believed that his brother was alive. "You should let him go Sparx, sitting there on the balcony all day isn't going to bring them back" said a familiar voice from behind him, sparx turned around to see Flame, flame is just a little smaller than spyro but red in color with a golden-yellow underbelly, he is shy around others, but isn't afraid to speak his mind around his friends, he and spyro were best friends before the war but havn't seen each other since spyro left the swamp.

"sighhhh... yeah i know, i just wish i could have said goodbye" said sparx sadly with tears forming in his eyes. " He and Cynder sacrificed themselves so we could all live, and i'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life mourning him" said flame trying to persuade sparx.

" I never looked at it that way, i guess i should just let him go" said sparx, "that's what he would want, sparx, well i'm going to go see how ember is doing, she's been crying since the funeral, i'll see you tommorow" said flame.

"see ya tommorow, you overgrown tomato" said sparx jokingly before laying down to go to sleep. Flame then started walking twords ember's room which is across the hall from his room, when he heard a familiar voice " hey flame wait up i need to talk to you", it was jolt, jolt was a little bigger than spyro, he was midnight blue with a light blue underbelly and blue horns and a light blue lightning bolt shape going down his tail, he is always energetic and full of life and loves pulling pranks, he also knew spyro before the war but was not as close to him as flame.

" what is it, jolt" said flame, " i was in warfang today when i overheard a couple of cheatahs saying they saw a young purple dragon flying with a young black dragon while they were out hunting" said jolt happily.

" thats impossible" said flame as he started heading for embers again, " no it's n..." said jolt before he was cut off by flame, " IF THEY WERE ALIVE THEY WOULD'VE CAME BACK" said flame angrily.

" how can you be so sure, if i just got done saving the world, i would want a break to rest, i wouldn't wanna be smothered by everyone thinking me" said jolt optimistically, " i have to go talk to ember, see ya later jolt" said flame still in denial.

" don't lose hope" said jolt optimistically. Flame then got to embers room and knocked on the door, " Go away flame i know it's you" said ember, " i just wanted to see if your okay" said flame as he opened the door and started to walk in, "i'm okay i just want to be alone right now, please" said ember sadly, " fair enough, i'll leave you alone, i'll be across the hall if you need me" said flame as he started walking out the door.

**Meanwhile...**

Spyro and Cynder were in a cave not far from warfang, "cynder we need to head back now" said spyro. "but why, it's so peacefull out here" said cynder complaining.

"because everyone probably thinks were dead, it's been two weeks" said spyro trying to be persuasive, "sighhhh...i guess, but after i finish eaiting my rabbit" said cynder dissapointingly.

She was just eating the last of her rabbit before spyro spoke " Hey Cyn, please be truthful to me, did you say you that y..yo...you l..loved me before i fixed the planet" said spyro shyly, cynder almost choked on a piece of meat from the question " i wanna tell him how i feel about him but what if he laughs at me, what if he dosn't feel the same about me" cynder thought to herself before answering " YES i did, i've loved you since you rescued me from gaul, i just didn't know how or when to say it and i when i thought we were going to die, i just had to let it out" said cynder confessing her feelings for spyro, then spyro jumped on her and pinned her back against the ground.

" i've felt the same way about you since i can remeber, I LOVE YOU TOO, cynder" said spyro joyfully, then with cynder's eyes filled with tears of joy, she grabbed his head and started kissing him, he instantly melted into the kiss and started kissing her back, they kissed passionately for about five minutes taking breaths every now and then before spyro broke the kiss as cynder whimpered "we better get heading back now" said spyro dissapointingly.

"fine" said cynder angrily "it's not like were gonna be apart, we can still be together everyday" said spyro before he startred to fly away with cynder following him.

It was late night when they finally got back to the temple just right outside of warfang, as they were walking up the steps, cynder stoped and said " Spyro, everyone will probably hate me for what i've done, and with us being together i don't want them to hate you too, so can we keep our relationship a secret for a while, please" said cynder worriedly.

"cynder, we love each other and that's all that matters, i don't care what people think about us as long as were together, if being with you means i would be the most hated person around, then so be it, i would give up anything for you cynder, even my life" said spyro lovingly.

" i don't want you to give up anything for me, spyro, just please keep it a secret for a little while" said cynder sadly, "sighhhh...if thats what you truely want then i will keep it a secret, but not forever" said spyro giving in.

" thank you" said cynder happily. They walked into the temple and were wandering looking for the gaurdians when they heard someone speak " Ancestors, can it be, i can't believe my eyes, spyro, cynder, i can't believe your alive" said volteer very fast with a shocked tone in his voice.

"VOLTEER, we are so glad to see you unharmed" said spyro happily," are the others okay" said cynder worridly.

"yes, everyone is okay, but i haven't seen ignitus since you three left" said volteer, hearing this brought tears to spyro's eyes and volteer thought the worst, "ignitus... sacrificed himself so we could get through the belt of fire" said spyro now crying, cynder went to his side and wrapped her wing around him trying to comfort him.

"sighhhhh... he was a great dragon and he will be missed, but you should be happy, he gave his life so we could all live and both of you accomplished your goal so his death was not in vain, you would've made him very proud" said volteer reassuringly as he walked up and wrapped his wing around the two dragons. Little did they know that ignitus was watching them as the chronicler.

" i am very proud of you, spyro, my son" said ignitus to himself. " i know but i wish he was still here" said spyro drying up his tears.

" he will always be with you in your heart spyro, remember that and never forget it" said volteer reassuringly, "sighh...your right " said spyro.

"where is sparx, is he okay? " said spyro worridly, " he is fine, i will take you to his room, im sure he will be glad to see you" said volteer as he walked twords sparx's room.

Before they entered sparx's room, volteer spoke "after you get done talking to sparx, the next room will be yours spyro, cynder i will find you a room tommorow, you are going to have to share spyro's room until then, is that going to be a problem" asked volteer wanting to know their reactions.

"NO" said spyro and cynder excitedly at the same time, "that won't be a problem" said cynder, " alright i will leave you alone for the night," said volteer looking at them suspiciously, then cynder whispered something into spyro's ear that made him blush.

"hey volteer, can you not tell anyone we're here until tommorow, me and cynder don't want anyone coming to our room for the rest of the night" said spyro, this made volteer ever more suspicous, " sure, spyro, oh and you both have school tommorow" said volteer as he started walking off. Spyro and cynder were shocked to hear this but spyro then walked into sparx's room followed by cynder.

"sparx, you don't want to miss your birthday do you" said spyro jokingly as he nudged him, " no " said sparx tiredly as he opened his eyes to see spyro, his eyes suddenly shot open when he realized what he was seeing, " SPYRO, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN" said sparx's frantically.

" shhh, we don't want the whole city to know were here yet" said spyro laughing, "whose we" asked sparx as cynder came into view, "oh great, bring the evil one back" said sparx dissapointingly which made cynder mad.

" show her respect, without her i wouldn't have beat malefor and you wouldn't be alive" said spyro angrily, "yeah, she just helped you so she can take over the world herself and tortur..." said sparx before being cut off by spyro " SPARX, SHUT UP, IF YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, WE'LL NO LONGER BE BROTHERS, YOU UNDERSTAND" said spyro furiously, sparx was shocked.

" yeah, i guess, but why are you sticking up for her so much" said sparx suspiciously. "no reason okay, just drop it" said spyro not wanting to break his promise to cynder,

" now im going to bed, ill see you tommorow " said spyro tiredly as he started out the door with cynder following," where do you think your going" said sparx to cynder.

" to spyro's room to sleep" said cynder with a cocky tone and a cunning smile. "oh no, uh uh, aint gonna happen" said sparx angrily,

"and who's gonna stop me, the big bad dragonfly" said cynder mockingly, "no but the gaurdians will, they have a strict rule about a male and female sleeping in the same room" said sparx thinking he won, " OH NO" said cynder sarcastically " your not talking about the same gaurdians that already said we could sleep together, are you" said cynder before laughing at sparx and turning twords spyro's room.

About 5 minutes passed and Sparx was pissed, " how could they let that monster sleep unsupervised with my brother" sparx thought to himself, " if no-one will supervise them, i will" sparx said to himself as he flew out his window and into theres, and what he saw shocked him, cynder was on top of spyro kissing him passionately and grinding on him, but spyro didn't mind it at all, "SO YOUR JUST TRYING TO SEDUCE AND TRICK HIM, HUH" said sparx furiously which caused both dragons to jump in shock and fall to the ground, "SPARX WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, YOUR BEING AN ASSHOLE" said spyro furiously while smoke started emitting from his nose.

" she's just trying to trick you and im going to supervise yo..." sparx said before spyro interupted "SPARX, WE LOVE EACHOTHER AND IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT, THEN I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU" said spyro.

" FINE, ill accept it, but it dosn't mean i have to like it" said sparx as he was ready to fly back to his room " good, oh and sparx if you tell anybody about what you just saw, you **will** be traumatized for the rest of your life after i get done with you" said cynder intimidatingly before sparx flew back to his room.

The two dragons got back on the bed and spyro knocked cynder on her back and pinned her aginst the bed " so where were we" said spyro romantically as cynder giggled and then he started kissing her passionately and grinding on her. About 10 minutes passed and they both began to feel lust and and a great pleasure growing in thier lower body, spyro then stopped for he did not want to do something he would regreat, "you always stop at the best times, huh" said cynder sadly and sarcastically, " sorry cyn, i just don't feel ready yet, we should take it slow, we have our whole lives ahead of us" said spyro stabbing himself in the back, he didn't want to stop but he felt it was the right thing to do, " plus i want to learn more about mating before we do it, what if you become gravid or if i...i do it ..wrong and hurt you" spyro said caringly, "okay babe, ill wait until we're both completely ready" said cynder before she snuggled right up next to spyro, "it feels so good to be with someone who actually loves me" said cynder happily, " i **do** love you, cyn" said spyro, "I love you too, spy" said cynder before falling asleep in spyro's arms, spyro fell asleep shortly after, and the last thing that crossed his mind was "what is school going to be like".

(AN) **hope you enjoyed chap.1 i will be making chap.2 soon, also this is my first story so your comments will help, please tell me what you think :)**


	2. First day

**(AN.) here's chap.2, I'm introducing two more characters, hope you enjoy and be sure to leave a comment on what you think so i can fix and better the story, thanks :)**

It was tuesday morning around 7 o' clock when spyro awoke to a knock on the door, **"**who is it**"** asked spyro tiredly, **"**volteer**"** answered volteer,** "**oh, come in**"** said spyro, then volteer came in and spoke **"**you should wake up cynder, im going to explain your school schedules**"** said volteer, then spyro did what he was told and woke up cynder, they both stretched and got adjusted to waking up. Then volteer started to explain thier schedules, "from 8 to 9 breakfast will be served in the mess hall, from 9 to 10 you both have Mason the mole for Enginering, from 10 to 11 you both have Terrador for Enemy education and defense, from 11 to 12 spyro, you have me for Science while cynder you have cyril for Health and anatomy, from 12 to 1 lunch will be served in the mess hall, although you can leave campus so long as your back on time, from 1 to 2 spyro, you have cyril for Health and anatomy while cynder you have me for Science, and from 2 to 3 you both have Hunter for Geography and world history" said volteer fast but understandable "did you get all that" asked volteer, "ya" said spyro and cynder together. Then volteer bowed and left.

"Well today oughta be interesting" said cynder worriedly.

"Everythings going to be alright, no-one is going to pick on you or they'll answer to me" said spyro reassuringly.

"No spyro, if someone teases me don't stand up for me because people might think we're togther" said cynder

"I'm not just gonna stand around and let someone tease you, cynder" said spyro arguing.

"PLEASE, i don't want them to hate you too" said cynder.

"Sighhhh...i really don't care if they hate me" said spyro barely audible but enough for her to hear

They bathed, and started twords the mess hall when spyro and cynder heard someone calling spyro's name, "SPYRO, SPYRO, WAIT UP" said jolt excitedly while running up to spyro.

Spyro turned to see jolt, "JOLT! Whats up man i havn't seen you in years, i thought you might have been killed" said spyro as he gave jolt a friendly hug.

"No, man, me and flame to..."said jolt before being cut off by spyro.

"FLAME, HE'S ALIVE TOO" asked spyro joyfully.

"yeah, he and i took refuge in a underground camp along with some other dragons, and he thought you were dead, but i heard some cheetahs saying they saw you two a couple days ago, so i never gave up hope" said jolt explaining, "But why did it take so long for you to come back" asked jolt

"Because we wanted a break, we didn't want to be smothered by everyone" explained spyro.

"I knew that was the reason, thats exactly what i told flame" said jolt happily

"Oh jolt, this is my friend cynder" said spyro as cynder stepped forward

"Hi" said cynder nervously, afraid he was going to tease her.

"Hi, any friend of spyro's is a friend of mine" said jolt smiling, Cynder was shocked of how nice he was to her after all she's done.

"Do you think flame is in the mess hall, I wanna see him" asked spyro.

"ha ha ha, No, he's always sleeping in, i was heading to his room to wake him up until i saw you" explained jolt.

"Then Lets go wake him up, lead the way" said cynder,

They followed jolt to flame's room, walked in and went over to flame who was sleeping peacefully.

"flame, wake up man we got school" said jolt.

"I'm going to skip my first class" said flame barely awake

"I got an idea" whispered spyro as he started to run electricity through his body and then touched his tail to flame's neck.

**(AN.)(next two paragraph's contain mature language)**

With electricity surging through his body, his whole body tensed up, then flame jumped out of his bed screaming "AHHHHHH FUCK, YOU ASSHOLE" screamed flame furiously twords jolt as he stumbled back to his feet and started intimidatingly walking twords jolt with his paws starting to catch on fire and fire coming out of his nose.

Jolt was actually getting afraid of flame, jolt was stronger then flame, but he has never seen flame so pissed,"I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU UP, I'M TIRED OF YOUR SHIT" said flame furiously as jolt started to back up, "c..calm down fla..." said jolt nervously before being interupted by flame, "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TAKE IT"

"You should break it up now, babe" whispered cynder to spyro, spyro just nodded in agreement

"FLAME, STOP, it was me who did it, not Jolt" said spyro

Flame just stopped in his tracks and the fire went away from his paws and nose from what he heard. He turned around with tears starting to form in his eyes, "spyro?" asked flame quietly.

"whats up flame" said spyro with a smile.

"I can't believe your alive" said flame as he jumped on spyro wrestling him to the ground while they were both laughing. Then flame got off of spyro allowing him to get back to his feet.

"so why did it take so long for you to come back" asked flame a little mad.

"because me and cynder didn't want to be smothered by everyone, we wanted some time to be alone" explained spyro, "HaHaHa, i TOLD you, in your FACE flame" said jolt laughing uncontrolably "and you thought he was dead...hahahaha" said jolt

"HAHAHA" said flame sarcasticaly.

"Okay, ease up you two and lets go get some food i'm starving" said cynder as she started out the door.

"i agree, lets go" said jolt as he followed cynder. Then everyone went off to the mess hall and just as everyone was about to sit down, they heard ember, "SPYRO, YOUR ALIVE" said ember exctaticaly.

"Crap, here comes trouble" said spyro dissapointingly, "please tell me she's not still obsessed over me" said spyro.

"Even more then when you left" said flame laughing slightly

"sighhhhh... greeaaatt" said spyro sarcastically

"SPYRO, BABE, I thought you were dead" said ember caringly as she rubbed up against him, this made cynder jealous but she didn't want to show it. It also made flame mad but no-one noticed.

"That's what everyone seems to think" spyro said annoyed.

"so what happened, i wanna know everything" said ember curiously.

"sighhh...how about another time, okay" said spyro annoyed.

"alright babe, i have to go talk to cyril, ill see ya later" said ember, everyone said bye and she left.

"better watch your back, spyro" jolt said laughing.

They got finished eating and went to thier classes. Jolt had Mason with Spyro and Cynder while Flame had Cyril with Ember. "Hey, I want you guys to meet a good friend of mine and flame's, his name is skye, he was in the refuge camp with us" said jolt to spyro and cynder.

"alright" said cynder

They were almost to mason's classroom when jolt saw skye and crystal in the hallway. Skye is a male dragon a little bigger than jolt, he is teal with a purple underbelly and light blue horns, he is a wind dragon so he is extremely fast.**(AN)(i do not own skye, all credit for him goes to his creator, you can look him up on google images if you want to really know what he looks like)** Crystal is a female dragon the same size as spyro, she is a ice dragon, she is white with a light blue underbelly and silver horns.

"skye wait up" said jolt while running up to him

"ill catch up with you in a second" skye said to crystal as she went into class

"hey whats up jolt, i took your advice and told crystal how i felt about her and she wants to go on a date" said Skye happily.

"thats great, skye, when and where you going" said jolt happy for his friend.

" friday, and im goin to take her to the silver dragon resturaunt then to the top of chilliad mountain to watch the celestial moons, i've heard when the moons are in perfect position, they make a spectacular light show you can only see from the top of Mt. chilliad" explained skye optimistacally.

"i bet she'll love it skye, good luck and just be yourself" said jolt, "and i want to introduce my good friend, spyro and his friend, cynder" said jolt as both spyro and cynder said "whats up".

"Wow, i'd never thought i'd meet you two, it's an honor to greet you" said skye

"Come on skye, they want to be noticed as normal dragons, not hero's" said jolt

"Well in that case, whats up, it's good to meet you" said skye smiling

"good luck on your date" said cynder

"thanks, well we better get to class" said skye

They all went into class, got introduced to crystal, listened to mason's lecture about transporting electical currents through a wire to power certain objects and after it was done spyro, cynder and crystal met up with flame for terrador's enemy education class, as jolt, skye and ember went to hunter's geography and history class.

"Your are going to learn about the the most dangerous enemies to the least dangerous. Our first lesson is about the most dangerous creature out there, can anybody tell me which creature that is?" said terrador to his class.

"ape's" suggested a student. "Nope, anyone else" said terrador. " Wyvern's" suggested cynder.

"correct, good cynder, Wyvern's are the most dangerous because they are extremely fast, there faster than most dragon's, they have huge fangs that deliver a poison that will kill you in minutes, they have long sharp claws that can slice a full grown tree in half and easily pierce through any dragon armour, there wings are also razor sharp, and they also have a stinger on thier tail that will paralyze you for hours, if you come in contact with one try to run, but because of thier speed all you can really do is fight just be sure to stay fully aleart and not let your gaurd down even if you think you killed it, thier very sneaky" explained terrador " your assignment is to find out all you can about wyvern's and discuss them as a group, for your last lesson about this creature is to fight off a wyvern in our training room" explained terrador as everyone got into groups. Spyro, cynder, crystal, and flame grouped up.

"how did you know it was wyvern's cynder" asked spyro

"because when i was controled by malefor, everyone, the apes, all the servants and even i, feared them" explained cynder. "oh, i see" said spyro.

"can i ask you something about your past, cynder" asked crystal. "sure" said cynder worried.

"when you were controled, could you fight it, like break free from it" asked crystal.

"no, the darkness wouldn't allow it, i remember trying once, and it's not like the darkness would just kill me... it tortured me, put me through a pain i never want to go through again, a pain i would never do to anyone else even when i was controled" explained cynder with tears forming in her eyes.

"i'm so sorry for even asking" apoligized crystal seeing cynder starting to cry. "no, it's okay" said cynder drying her tears.

After terrador's class, they went to the rest of thier classes for the day, volteer explained a poisonous plant and what to do if it infects you, while cyril explained about a dragon's energy and what wastes it and what makes it, and hunter explained the largest city in the realm, Avalar** (AN)(in this story, avalar is a huge city, though there still is a avalar valley.)**

After school Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Flame, Ember, sky, crystal and Jolt went to lake theed, a large lake about 5 miles outside of warfang. The lake is about a mile long by mile and a half wide, its one of the smaller lakes of the realm but one of the deepest and most scenic. The lake is right up against the bottom of a mountain range and is surrounded by differant kinds of trees and plants. All differant kinds of blue, red, white, and purple flowers are scattered around the lake. A large cave can be seen on the side of the mountain just a little above the trees.

"It's so beautiful out here" said cynder amazed

"not as much as you" whispered spyro into her ear causing her to blush. jolt noticed this and knew something was up between the two.

"i'm going to start a fire" said flame. "Me, Spyro and Cynder will go get some wood" said jolt as spyro and cynder started following jolt. Ember noticed cynder and spyro close together and got jealous.

"i'll come help too" said ember shoving cynder to get close to spyro, which pissed cynder off

"NO" said jolt annoyed, "help flame, i want to talk to them alone" said jolt pushing ember slightly

"Fine" said ember annoyed, as she walked twords flame. When jolt, spyro, and cynder got out of view from everyone else, jolt turned around and spoke.

"so whats up between you two" asked jolt curioulsy,

"w..what are you talking about" said spyro chuckling

"yeah what do you mean" said cynder nervously

"don't play stupid with me, im not stupid, i can tell there's something strong going on between you two, now spit it out" said Jolt eagerly and he had a look on his face that spyro knew all to well, he had his head tilted sideways with one of his eyebrows raised with a half a smile.

Spyro knew that he had been beat. "fine, i'll tell ya, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone else" said spyro seriously. "i know that look... he knows" explained spyro to cynder as he pointed to jolt. "sighhhh, fine" said cynder dissapointingly

"it's me spyro, i've kept many secrets you've told me, you can trust me" persuaded Jolt

"cynder and i love eachother and we are planning to become mates" explained spyro

"Hahahahahaha" laughed jolt hysterically, "why don't want anybody to know, thats great and it's nothing to be shy of" asked jolt barely keeping a straight face

"because i don't want everyone to hate spyro for being with me, because of my past" said cynder

"Hahaha... that's the stupidest thing i've ever heard, you two being together is your guys's choice and if someone dosn't like it, fuck 'em, you shouldn't keep it a secret" said jolt smiling

"told you cynder, i don't care if someone hates me cause im with you, lets tell everyone about us" said spyro comforting

"i'll think about it, okay" said cynder. "k" said spyro, "until then please don't tell, jolt" said cynder

"i won't, you have my word" assured jolt

They got the wood and returned to the fire, flame and ember lit the fire, everyone sat around the fire for hours just talking to and teasing eachother. It was about 9.30 pm, and crystal put the fire out and everyone headed back to the temple because there was school tommorow and warfang had a 10 o' clock curfew. After everyone got back, they all said goodbye and everyone but flame, jolt,spyro, and cynder went to their room.

"I'll see ya tommorow and don't have too much fun tonight" said jolt as he winked to the two and left.

"there you are cynder, i found you a room" said volteer. this just made cynder sad and he could notice it. He just chuckled and put his wing around cynder, "that is unless you would rather stay with spyro" said volteer with a smile. Cynder just looked up at him confused, "but what about the rules" asked cynder. "if it wasn't for you two we wouldn't have a temple to have rules, im sure we can overlook that one rule" said volteer smiling. "thank you" said cynder happily as she and spyro went to 'thier' room.

"i'm so glad we have our own room" said cynder.

"me too, cyn" said spyro as he jumped on the bed followed by layed down and spyro spoke, "see today wasn't that bad" said spyro

"ya except for this dragon called marsh that was looking at me wierd in 3rd period" said cynder

"just ignore him" said spyro as he started to kiss cynder,They kissed for a few minutes and fell asleep cuddled together.


	3. A hectic day

**(AN)(here's chap.3 small parts contain mature language, hope you enjoy and as always be sure to leave a comment on what you think so i can make the story better) :)**

It was again around 7am and spyro and cynder were still in eachothers arms sleeping. Jolt was awake and went to flame's room and woke him up.

"flame wake up it's a little after 7, we got school" said jolt a little tired.

"7, are you nuts, i don't need breakfast, let me sleep in" said flame mumbling tiredly.

"FLAME, WAKE UP, you need to get in the habit of waking up early" said jolt shoving flame.

"GO AWAY NOW" said flame angrily as he shot a weak fireball twords jolt. Jolt barely dodged his attack as it flew by and left a scorch mark on the wall. "either you wake up or i'm going to do what spyro did to you yesterday" said jolt losing patience, "now you don't want that... do you" said jolt mockingly as flame could hear the elecrticity 'sparking' through jolt's body.

"FUCK, FINE, ill get up" said flame annoyed as he jumped off his bed. "asshole" said flame barely audible. This made jolt angry and he shot a fairly weak lightning bolt at flame, strong enough to hurt alot but not enough to seriously injure him. Flame just fell to the ground twitching and screaming but not loud enough for anyone but jolt to hear.

"aghhhhh... WHY D..DID YOU D..DO THAT" said flame stuttering because of the electricity surging in his body.

" WHY?, i'm being a friend coming and waking you up every morning so your not late and don't get in trouble, AND YOU JUST CALL ME AN ASSHOLE" said jolt furiously. "sighhh... I'm sorry, i really am, im just cranky in the morning you know that, can you forgive me jolt" apoligized and asked flame. Jolt just looked at him for a second and rolled his eyes, chuckled and said "ughh, i guess, you know i can't stay mad at you". Flame smiled and said " you know you reminded me of what spyro did yesterday, and i think i should repay the favor" said flame with a sneaky smile as he walked out of his room and twords spyro's, which is three rooms down and went in.

Flame and jolt were sitting next to spyro's bed when flame started heating his paws hot enough to burn another dragon and looked at jolt who was smiling and looked back to spyro and touched his paws to spyro's back which started steaming from the heat.

"Aghhhhhhhh" screamed spyro as he woke up cynder from screaming and jumped out of bed, accidentaly smacking jolt in the face with his tail, which sent jolt to the floor with a bright red mark on his face which made flame laugh hysterically. "hahahahahaha... TWO IN ONE... hahahahaha" roared flame as he fell on the floor holding his belly trying to gasp for air.

"HAHAHAHA, very funny" said jolt sarcatically holding his face where he got smacked. " it was to me...hahahahaha" said flame getting back to his feet.

"WHATS GOING ON" said cynder tiredly, " YA, WHY'D YOU BURN ME, DICK" said spyro annoyed blowing frost on his burn.

"that was payback for shocking me yesterday" explained flame. "...well i guess i deserved it" said spyro.

"well couldn't you wait until i woke up, instead of giving me a heart attack" said cynder to flame looking at him with her head slightly tilted with a slight smile.

"no...i couldn't" said flame to cynder mockingly chuckling. "wait a minute" said flame confusingly looking at cynder, "what are you doing in here sleeping with spyro" asked flame curioulsy, he then looked at spyro then back at cynder then got a shocked look on his face as he realised what was going on "*gasp*...you two are together... aren't you" asked flame curiously with a slight smile.

"sighhhhh... yes, we are, we are planning to be mates" admitted cynder

"no way, my little brother has a mate... and a hot one at that" said flame happily grabbing spyro in a friendly choke hold. This made cynder blush. "little brother, pfftt... im bigger, stronger, and older than you" said spyro pushing flame away playfully.

"older by two days" said flame. "still older" mocked spyro.

"whatever" said flame. "but anyway, how long have you two been together" asked flame

"offically, a few days but i've loved him for years" explained cynder

"why havn't you told us" asked flame. "because cynder thinks everyone will hate spyro if he dates her" explained jolt.

"that's stupid, but how'd you know jolt" asked flame. "we told him"said spyro.

"what, you told jolt but you couldn't tell me" said flame irritated.

"i didn't want everyone to know" said cynder

"well your secret is safe with me" said flame. "what secret" asked sparx as he flew into the room.

"oh nothing sparx" said flame. "it's okay flame, he knows" said cynder.

"what you told sparx, the biggest loud mouth in town, possibly in the realm, but you couldn't tell me" complained flame. "Well we didn't exactly tell him" said spyro a little annoyed from remembering the other night. "I came in here to find cynder trying to seduce spyro" said sparx.

"SPARX" yelled spyro and cynder. "oh, right, they were being 'intimate' with eachother while cynder was trying to trick hi.." sparx said before being inturupted by spyro and cynder.

"SPARX" yelled spyro and cynder annoyed. "we were making out and sparx thinks that cynder is still evil and wanted to trick me" explained spyro.

"your so pig-headed sparx" said jolt chuckling. "ya if spyro trust's her and love's her, than you of all people should accept his choice" said flame trying to persuade sparx. "i'll accept his decision... but i'm gonna keep an eye on you" said sparx as he pointed to cynder. Cynder just nipped at his finger chuckling, causing him to let out a squeal and fly back, everyone just laughed at sparx.

"see, i told ya she's evil" said sparx angrily. "that's called a joke, that's not evil at all" said jolt "Pffft... a joke my ass, well i gotta go" said sparx.

"wait where are you going" asked spyro. "i help people in warfang with odd jobs and helping rebuild" replyed sparx. "aight, see ya later" said spyro as sparx flew out the window and headed twords warfang, just a quarter mile from the temple. It was now 7:40.

"will you guy's leave me and spyro alone for a while, we need to get ready, we'll meet up with you in the mess hall" asked cynder politely. " of course" said jolt. " i have to get ready too anyway " said flame as they both started out of spy and cyn's room. They all went to thier rooms, bathed, got ready and went to the mess hall. Spyro and Cynder were the last to arrive and saw jolt,flame,skye,crystal,and ember all eating. They sat down and started mingling.

"hey spyro baby" said ember. "sighhhhhh, ember i love you as a friend and all, but no more than a friend, please don't take it the wrong way but i want nothing to do with you as mates" explained spyro as gently as possible.

"WHAT, WHY, we are meant to be" exclaimed ember. "mabey you think so, but i don't ember, your goin to have to accept that i don't love you that way" explained spyro. Ember just started to cry and ran off to her room.

"im going to see if she's okay" said flame. "okay" said jolt. Then flame went off to ember's room and knocked and went in.

"go away flame" said ember with her head buried in the pillow crying.

"NO, i'm tired of you telling me to go away everytime i try to comfort you" said flame as he jumped on the bed and layed beside ember.

"what do you care if im comfortable or not" said ember. "wow...that really hurt, ive always cared for you, who's been by your side everytime you were hurt and did anything and everything for you, and who always brought you food when you were sick" said flame irritated.

"you did" said ember looking into his eye's. "that's right so don't ever say i don't care about you" flame said cuddling close to ember, just cuddling next to her took alot of guts from flame because he is fairly shy, but ember didn't mind it, she actually liked flame cuddled next to her. "we need to get to class" said flame. "no, im staying here for the rest of the day" said ember. "then i'm staying with you" said flame. "but yo..." said ember before being cut off by flame, "but nothing, i'm staying and that's that" said flame happily. "sighhhhh... okay" said ember admitting defeat. Then they layed together and talked about spyro not being into ember and flame could easily tell she was sad. "spyro's gonna kill me, but you have to promise you won't say a word" said flame nervously. "i promise" said ember. "spyro and cynder are in love with eachother" said flame

"WHAT" yelled ember as she started to get up and flame pulled her back down. "you promised" said flame. "i didn't know you were gonna say THAT" said ember with tears starting to form as she got up and flame pulled her back down. "let go of spyro, he dosen't love you, try for someone that love's you... someone that's been with you your whole life" Said flame giving hints. "like who i don't know anyone else" said ember confused. "how can you be so blind...ME...i've been with you forever... I LOVE YOU EMBER" yelled flame. Ember was in shock of what she just heard, "of course how could i be so stupid, he's been my best friend for years, he does really care for me now that i think of it" thought ember to herself. "OH FLAME, I LOVE YOU TOO" yelled ember happily. She just felt a spark when she looked into his eye's when he said he loved her. they then cuddled and fell asleep. It is now 8:40

"well im going to go check on flame before i get to class" said jolt as he walked twords ember's room and opened the door slightly to see him and ember cuddled together, which made jolt smile. "good for you flame, wish ya the best" thought jolt to himself before quietly closing the door and heading to class. Jolt told everyone what he had saw with flame and ember, then everyone went to the rest of the classes. It was now 2pm and 5th period when spyro, cynder, and crystal went to hunter's class and listened to another lecture about avalar. It was about 2:40.

"OW!" yelped cynder. "

"what is it, babe" whispered spyro.

"that fucking 'marsh' kid all he does is pick on me" said cynder.

"if he does it again i'm gonna fuck him up"said spyro angrily

"no, please don't" said cynder. "ye..." before spyro could finish he was inturupted.

"AGH..."yelped cynder as she pulled her tail back and her and spryo could see claw holes in it bleeding from marsh digging his claws into her tail

"THAT'S IT" yelled spyro as he got up and walked intimidatilngly twords marsh.

"what do you want" said marsh.

"you" said spyro as he lunged his front claws into marsh's shoulder's and lifted him up against the wall as marsh screamed.

"if you ever touch cynder again, IF you ever look at her wrong again, I WILL KILL YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND" yelled spyro furiously.

"Put him down now, spyro" said hunter furiously

"why are you sticking up for her so much... when she tried to kill you" said marsh having trouble breathing.

"Because i know her, i trust her, and her past was the fault of the darkness not her" said spyro as he let go of marsh and he fell to the floor.

"SPYRO, that behavior will NOT be tolorated, go to the gaurdians office at once, and wait until i get there" said hunter angrily. "yes hunter" said spyro as he started out the the door.

"the rest of you are excused" said hunter to the rest of the class before he helped marsh to his feet and led him to the medical ward. Cynder then ran out of class and after spyro.

"SPYRO" yelled cynder as she ran up to him. "i told you not to stand up for me"said cynder angrily. "Look at your tail cyn, i wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing" said spyro arguing.

"it's okay, spyr..." said cynder before being cut off. "NO IT'S NOT OKAY, EVERYTIME I SEE YOU GET HURT" yelled spyro, "it kills me inside" said spyro sadly.

"but now your in trouble too" said cynder angrily. " I DONT CARE... how many times do i have tell you i would do anything for you" said spyro irritated. "now i have to go talk to the gaurdians, go get your tail looked at and i'll see you later" said spyro as he walked off twords the gaurdians room. "fine" mumbled cynder as she walked twords the medical ward.

When she got there, she saw hunter heading twords the gaurdians room.

"hey hunter, can i ask you something" asked cynder.

"of course cynder, what is it" said hunter.

"can you be leanent on spyro's punishment, he only attacked marsh because he was picking on me... see" asked cynder showing hunter her tail.

"i didn't see it that way but he still should've told me and not attacked marsh" said hunter.

"i know and i told him not to but when he see's me get hurt, he just loses it" pleaded cynder

"i have noticed a connection between you two, and i know how much he cares about you... so i will take it easy on him and marsh will get punished also" said hunter.

"thank you hunter"said cynder happily. "oh and get that tail looked at, okay cynder" said hunter before he left twords the guardian's room. Cynder then went into the medical ward.

As hunter walked into the gaurdians room he saw the gaurdians and spyro talking.

"what you did is unacceptable, spyro" said cyril

"i agree" said volteer.

"Well im going to give you a week's detention with volteer and 8 hours community service in warfang" said terrador. "if i can object, cynder came to me and told me everything, marsh was picking on cynder and dug his claws in cynder's tail, and spyro got pissed and that's why he did it, so if i could, i would suggest just giving him the 8 hours community service, i know my village could really use his help" explained hunter.

"is that true spyro" asked terrador. "yes" said spyro.

"then i will take hunter suggestion, you don't have detention but you will help hunter's village for a total 8 hours before monday, do you understand"said terrador. "yes terrador" said spyro

"you are excused"said terrador. As he was walking out he spoke to hunter. "thank you hunter" said spyro. "thank cynder, not me" said hunter. Spyro bowed and left twords the medical ward to see if cynder was there, but when he got there she was gone. "i wonder if she's back at our room" thought spyro to himself. He was walking around a corner when ember crashed into him knocking them both to the ground.

"OW, my head" said ember as flame came up and tapped her.

"ha ha, Your it" said flame laughing as ember and spyro got up to their feet.

"what are you guys doing" asked spyro rubbing his head

"playing tag, couldn't you tell" said ember. "all i know is i was walking and then i got tackled" said spyro annoyed. "ya sorry about that" apologized ember. "it's all right, have either of you seen cynder" asked spyro.

"ya, she just went in your room" said flame. " k, thanks, i'll catch up with ya later" said spyro.

" see ya" said flame as he took off running with ember following.

Spyro walked to his room, opened the door and saw cynder laying on the bed with a book opened and cynder reading it.

"what ya doin" asked spyro. "studying, we have to write a report on wyvern's, remember" answered cynder.

"oh yeah, do you think you could write my report too cynder, because i have to go do 8 hours community service in hunter's village" asked spyro.

"i'll write it for you but you have to take this book since i have another copy, and read as much as you can while your doing community service and when you get back, i'll ask you couple questions and if you pass i'll give you the report" said cynder

"why not just write it anyways" asked spyro. " cause i'm not giving you a free ride" said cynder.

"fine, i'll do it" said spyro knowing he's been defeated. "well i got to go" said spyro as he walked over to cynder and kissed her.

"okay babe" said cynder lovingly, "when will you be back"asked cynder.

"i'll get there around 5pm , so ill work as long as i can, hopefully until 1am so i can just get it out of the way" answered spyro.

"but you won't be back until two then you have to get back up at 7am"said cynder worridly.

"don't worry, i'll be fine" assured spyro. "alright" said cynder as spyro walked to the balcony and flew tword's hunter's village.

Spyro arrived at hunter's village at 4:50 and met with chief prowless.

"hello old friend" greeted prowless, "what brings you here" asked prowless.

"i've been ordered to do 8 hours community service around the village" answered spyro.

"well we sure could use you, follow me" said prowless as spyro followed him.

**8 HOURS LATER**

Spyro finished his community service and it was around 1am when he left and was flying back twords the temple when he heard a scream. He followed the scream and landed in a swamp when he saw two dragon's, one red and one a blackish blue, being attcked by a wyvern. The wyvern had them backed up against a tree and spyro knew if he didn't do something it would kill them, so he landed quietly and creeped up behind the wyvern the same way a cat hunts it's prey and as the wyvern was laughing maniacally and was about to finish off the two dragon's, spyro jumped at the wyvern, shoving his left claws into his back and as the wyvern lifted his head in pain leaving his neck exposed, spyro saw his chance and with his right claws, shoved them deep into his throat and ripped out his windpipe. The two dragons were shocked as they saw the wyvern drop to the ground dying. But then they noticed spyro, the dragon that just saved them, fall to the ground as hard as a rock. They walked over to the purple dragon and noticed a hole in his back, they then realised that the wyvern shoved his stinger into spyro's back as he was on it's back. They picked him up and flew twords the temple.

They arrived and flew through the door as the red dragon yelled for help. Terrador was awake and heard the dragon's call for help, he immediately ran out into the hall and saw spyro's body laying on the floor.

"HELP, PLEASE" yelled the red dragon looking at terrador. Terrador ran to them.

"WHAT HAPPENED" demanded terrador.

"we heard that warfang was being rebuilt and the temple opened back up and we were on our way here when a wyvern attacked us and he just came out of nowhere and killed it, but it stuck him in the back with it's stinger" said the dark blue dragon pointing to the hole in his back.

"well we are lucky it didn't bite him... he will be fine, he's just paralyzed" said terrador happily

"i will take him to the medical ward, you two wait here i will be right back" said terrador as jolt came around the corner hurridly.

"what happened" asked jolt worridly before he saw spyro's lifeless body.

"WHAT"S WRONG WITH SPYRO" demanded jolt frantically. " don't worry, he's fine, he was stung by a wyvern, he's just paralyzed" said terrador. "will you go let cynder know, she'll want to know" asked terrador

"yeah sure" said jolt as he walked twords cynder's room. He got to spyro's room and went in.

"cynder, cynder, wake up" said jolt. "spyro" asked cynder barely awake.

"no, it's me jolt, wake up" said jolt shoving her. "alright i'm up, what is it jolt" asked cynder.

"it's about spyro, don't freak out, he's fine but he was attacked by a wyvern...he was stung and now he's in the medical ward paralyzed" said jolt.

"WHAT, I GOTTA GO SEE HIM" yelled cynder worridly as she ran out of her room and tword's the medical ward. Jolt went and talked to the two dragons that brought spyro in.

"so what happened" asked jolt. The two explained while jolt listened intently.

"your all lucky you weren't killed" said jolt suprised, "by the way what's your names" asked jolt.

"i'm ruby" said the red dragon, "and this is my mate, Obsidian" said ruby.

"i'm jolt and the dragon that saved you is spyro" said jolt.

"that's who we thought he was, since he was purple" said obsidian.

Then terrador came back and gave ruby and obsidian each a room as jolt went back to sleep.

**MEANWHILE**

Cynder just got the medical ward and went over to spyro crying. Cynder saw the doctor, he was a mole in a pure light blue outfit and spoke to him.

"is he going to be okay" asked cyder worridly.

"he's gonna be perfectly fine and should be back to normal just in time for school tommorow" said the doctor. "sighhhh... that's great to hear" said cynder happily drying her tears.

"as for you, you should go back to sleep, i will let you know if something changes" said the doctor.

"alright, thank you" said cynder as she walked back to her room and went to sleep.

**(AN)( if you haven't figured it out yet, ruby is a girl, obsidian is a guy. also be sure to leave a comment to help me better the story. hope you liked chapter 3, and chapter 4 will be here soon:).**


	4. The big date

**(AN)( here's chapter 4, hope you like it and be sure to leave a comment)**

It was friday morning around 7:30 and Skye was awake and went to talk to Jolt. He was at jolt's room and knocked on the door.

"come in" said jolt from inside. Skye did what he was told and walked in.

"hey Jolt, can i ask you something" asked Skye. "sure what is it" said Jolt as he turned to face Skye.

"it's about my date with crystal tonight, i just don't wanna mess anything up and i wanted to know if you had any advice" said Skye nervously. Jolt just eyed him for a couple second's.

"i know...it sounds stupid, i'm just so nervous" said Skye nervously.

"well that's your problem right there.. your too nervous, your thinking too much about what she'll think of you... stop thinking so much and just be yourself, the worst thing you can do is pretend to be someone your not because it'll end one of two ways... either she hate's it and you fucked up your chance to show her who you really are or she likes it and you have to pretend and lie the rest of your life, so just be yourself, if she dosen't like you the way you are, then she isn't the one" explained jolt.

"sighhh.. thanks jolt, that really helped, I better get ready for school, i'll catch ya later" said Skye happily as he left jolt's and headed twords his room.

"i better go wake up flame" thought jolt. Then he left his room and went to flame's room and walked in, but to his surprise he wasn't there.

"where could he be" thought jolt before remembering what he saw yesterday. "i wonder" thought jolt curiously before leaving flame's room and heading to ember's room. He got to ember's room and went to walk in but the door was locked. He rolled his eyes and then knocked on the door. No-one answered so he knocked again, "it's me, jolt, open up" said jolt. He then heard the lock turn on the door and heard ember speak, "is it just you" asked ember

"ya" said jolt. "when i open the door you got to get in here quick, Okay" said flame.

"Ookayyy" said jolt confused before the door opened and he quickly went in and heard the door shut and being locked, He took a sniff and immeadiatly knew why they wanted him to get in quickly. "wooo, damn, smells like you too had fun last night" said jolt with a smile as he shook his head.

"can you really smell the pheramones that bad" asked ember shyly. " Yaaaa, you too are gonna be in so much trouble if the gaurdians come in here" said jolt laughing. " well i'm glad you two finally got together" said jolt calming down.

"so what did you want" asked ember. "oh, i was looking for flame to wake him up but it looks like i won't need to do that anymore" said jolt chuckling.

"probably not" said flame chuckling. "well i better go get ready myself, see ya" said jolt as he flew out the window and flew to his window and went in.

Meanwhile, spyro just started getting feeling in his body again and had full control of his body. "are you feeling okay spyro" asked the doctor.

"ya, my legs are sore and i have a headache but other than that i feel fine" replyed spyro.

"good, sore muscles, headache's and nausea are harmless side affects of a wyvern's sting... you should feel completly healthy in a couple of hours, until then, if you feel like you don't want to go to school, i will let the gaurdians know and you will be excused" said the doctor.

"thanks, but i'm fine, i can deal with it" said spyro .

"alright then, you best be getting ready then, if anything changes, let me know immeadiatly, alright" said the doctor, "will do" said spyro as he left and started tword's his room.

He got to his room and saw cynder already awake and bathed. "SPYRO, baby your okay" said cynder happily as she gave spyro a giant hug. "i'm fine" said spyro "did you write that report for me cyn" asked spyro.

"ya, i was going to ask you some questions but i think you learned enough about them last night... sooo, i'll just give it to you, here" said cynder as she grabed a small pile of paper's and gave it to spyro.

"thanks cynder, i love you" said spyro as he kissed cynder. " i love you too" said cynder after they kissed. "i'm going to get ready, i'll meet you in the mess hall" said spyro. "okay" said cynder as she left tword's the mess hall. When she got there she saw flame, ember, jolt, skye, and crystal already eating.

"cynder, have you heard anything about spyro yet" said jolt worridly.

"ya, he's fine, he's getting ready for school right now" said cynder happily.

"that's good to hear" said jolt happily.

"why what happened" asked flame curiously. Cynder was about to explain when ruby and obsidian showed up and started to explain.

" ruby and i were heading to the temple when we were attacked by a wyvern and we would have been killed if spyro didn't show up and kill it, but it paralyzed spyro with it's stinger" said obsidian.

"figure's that crazy SOB would do something like that" said flame intrigued as spyro walked in and sat down to eat.

"Will you at least tell me where your taking me tonight" asked crystal to skye curiously.

"i told you it's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see" said skye happily. "awww, fine" said crystal dissapointingly.

"Hey guy's" said sparx as he came flying into the room.

"what's up sparx" said spyro. "hey do any of you know what the reserve's are" asked sparx.

"no" said everyone in unison. "why" asked spyro.

"because i was flying by the gaurdian's room window and overheard them saying that dragon's are the strongest creature's in the world and it is thier duty to protect the innocent creature's against the evil one's BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, and that they should consider starting the Reserves to protect the citizens across the realm" explained sparx while everyone listened intently.

"i wonder what that could mean" asked cynder.

"i'm sure we'll find out sooner or later" said jolt optimisically. It was now 8:50

"well we better get to class" said flame as everone agreed and left to class.

Jolt, spyro, skye, crystal and cynder went to mason's enginering class and did a test on how electicity can travel through certain objects but not through others and then spyro, cynder, crystal and flame went to terrador's class for a test about wyvern's.

"today will be a written test about wyvern's and monday you will fight a wyvern" said terrador.

Then they went to the rest of their classes, did their tests and everyone except skye and crystal met up after school and went to lake theed because that was their main hangout. They got the wood and started a fire and were all siting around talking. Skye and Crystal were in their rooms getting ready for tonight. Skye got all cleaned up and headed to lake theed to hangout with his friends for a few hours.

"We should all just stay the night out here since we don't have school tommorow" suggested jolt.

"me and cyn will stay out here with ya" said spyro. "ya me and flame too" said ember.

"me and crystal will probably stay too, after our date" said skye. "i'll stay too" said sparx

"then it's settled" said jolt.

They talked and played games and teased eachother for hours until it was 7:30pm

"hey, i'm going to go get crystal to go on our date, i'll see ya later" said skye a little nervous

"remember what i told you, just be yourself" said jolt before giving some more advice to skye.

"good luck, bro" said jolt optimistically as he winked at him.

**THE BIG DATE.**

Skye flew off twords the temple and when he arrived, he went to crystal's room and knocked. "coming" said crystal from behind the door. The door opened and Skye just went into a trance. Crystal cleaned and polished every scale giving her a bright shine, she had her claws, teeth and horns sharpened and cleaned, and the moons light hit her just right through her window that it looked like she was glowing.

"you ready skye" said crystal a little nervous. Skye snapped out of his trance and answered, "ready when you are, and here i got this for you" said skye as he brought out a white and blue flower that he had grasped in his tail gently.

"when i was out at lake theed, i saw this flower and it reminded me of you, so i picked it" said skye shyly.

"aww, thank you, it's beautiful" said crystal as she put the flower in a vase in her room.

"shall we get going" asked crystal happily. "ya, first i thought we could have dinner, so follow me" said skye nervously as he walked out of the temple and twords warfang with crystal by his side.

"you look beautiful, crystal" said skye shyly. Crystal just blushed and kept walking. They talked about random things along the way to warfang, they got to warfang and were walking through the streets and noticed how busy everyone was rebuilding the city and working shops and stores until they finally came across the silver dragon resturaunt and went in.

"after you" said skye politely holding the door open. "thank you" said crystal.

Inside was a finely carved wooden counter with a mole standing behind it on a step up. Behind him was an amazing dining area with six large pillars with elegant designs, one purple and gold, one blue and gold, one red and gold, one green and blue, and the two front pillars completely silver with a small swirlly strip of gold climbing the pillars. The carpeting had a elegant gold, silver, and blue wave design, and the tables had silver,green and red wave design cloths on them, the tables themselves were made out of an expensive oak only sold in avalar, each one had a differant design of a dragon for the peice holding the table up. The ceiling was multi-colored, but mostly red, gold, blue, and silver. Four large elegant gold chandelier's hung from the ceiling, a massive silver chandelier hung in the very center of the room. The staff was wearing a gold tuxedo with a silver dragon crest that covered almost the whole left side of the tux. There was also an outside area. There was a sidewalk with a red carpet with gold edges and a silver center, there is eight elegant silver light poles down the center of the sidewalk, the table's were the same as inside except they had black, blue and green cloths instead of silver, green, and red.

"hi, the reservation is under skye" said skye to the mole, "ah here we are, would you like outside or inside" asked the mole politely.

"Outside" said skye, "is that okay with you" asked skye to crystal.

"it's perfect" said crystal happily with a smile.

"outside it is then, follow me" said the mole as he started walking tword's the outside door with the couple following. The mole led them to their table and sat them.

"your waiter will be with you shortly" said the mole. " thank you" said skye.

"this place is beautiful" said crystal, "it looks expensive, how can you afford this on a small allowance from the gaurdian's" asked crystal nervoulsy.

"i've been saving up since i got here and i've been helping the gaurdians with jobs around the temple," answered skye, "oh, i see" said crystal a little ashamed and skye could see this.

"listen, don't worry how much it costs, this is my treat and i want tonight to be perfect, okay" said skye reassuringly and caringly. "okay" said crystal smiling.

"hello, my name is greg, and i will be your server tonight" said the cheetah server.

"hello" said skye and crystal in unison.

"here are you menu's, look them over and i will be back shortly" said greg

"thank you" said skye. The server walked away while skye and crystal looked at the menu, about five minutes went by and the server came back.

"have you decided" asked greg.

"ya, i'll get a roasted lamb with a side of shrimp and a glass of champange" said skye politely

"very good, and you madam" said greg.

"i'll have a roasted lamb with a side of chicken bites and a glass of champagne" said crystal politely.

"very good, i will be back with your order shortly" said greg as he took the menu's and left.

Skye and crystal talked and drank a couple glasses of champange for about thirty minute's until the waiter showed up with their meals.

"here you are" said greg as he set the food on the table.

"yuumm, it smells delicous" said crystal eyeing the food, "ya it does" said skye

"will that be all" asked greg politely.

"yes thank you" answered skye with a smile as greg walked away.

Skye and crystal ate their meals while talking to eachother and drinking champange. Greg came by after they were finished and gave skye the bill, which was 75 gold coins. Skye paid the mole at the front and him and crystal walked out.

"did you enjoy dinner" asked skye a little nervous. "yes, i loved it" replyed crystal happily with a smile.

"sooo whats next" asked crytal, "follow me" said skye as he took off flying tword's which is about a half hour away. Crystal just did as she was told and followed skye. Thirty five minutes later, they arrived at . Skye looked for a good place to take her to before he went and got her from the temple.

"just right over here" said skye to crystal. "okay" said crystal as she followed.

Skye and crystal landed on a flat spot carved in the side of the mountain tword's the top, facing the moons. Their was a small pond with a perfect reflection of the moons,white, blue, and red flowers scatered around the pond, and a few weeping willow like tree's.

"it's so beautiful here, this is just amazing" said crystal in awe, looking at her surroundings.

"i'm glad you like it" said skye joyfully, "i don't like it" said crystal which made skye's heart sink

"y..you don't" said skye sadly as crystal walked to him and kissed him passionately for about 30 seconds, "i LOVE it" said crystal happily. Skye's heart skipped a beat when she kissed him.

"let me rephrase it then, I'm glad you LOVE it" said skye romantically as crystal laughed.

"but you haven't even seen the best part yet" said skye.

"and what is that" asked crystal curioulsy.

"you'll have to wait and see" said skye teasingly as he layed down by the cliff, signaling for crystal to lay next to him, which she did.

They talked for about an hour until it was midnight and then red, green, and blue lights started dancing across the sky, just like the northern lights, and with the celestial moons in the backround, it made a perfect sight. Skye and crystal just watched the lights in awe.

"is.. is this the best part" said crystal in awe.

"half of it... this is the other half" said skye as he started to kiss crystal, they kissed for about five minutes taking breaths, every now and then before skye broke the kiss.

"that was amazing" said crystal as she cuddled in closer and tucked her head under his.

"this is perfect, skye, I love it" said crystal. Skye just rested his head on her neck, they stayed like that until the lights died out and skye spoke.

"do you wanna get going" asked skye.

"sure" said crystal. "okay, i told the others we would stay the night with them at lake theed, if that's okay with you" said skye.

"that would be perfect" said crystal. "then lets go" said skye as he flew away with crystal by his side. When they got to lake theed, to their surprise, they saw everything ruined, the tents were all tore apart and the wood for the fire was scattered everywhere.

"what happened" asked crystal confused.

"i don't know" said skye also confused, "lets get back to the temple" suggested skye

"alright" said crystal as she and skye flew back to the temple. When they got their, they found that his friends were not their either.

"mabey they just went exploring, we should just stay here tonight and if they don't show up in the morning we'll go look for them" suggested skye

"sounds good" said crystal. They got to crystal's room.

"goodnight, crystal" said skye as he kissed her on the cheek. "you know, i..if you want to... stay the night with me, you can" said crystal nervously with a slight smile.

"sure" said skye as he smiled and followed crystal into her room. They jumped onto her bed layed down, cuddled together, and fell asleep.

**(AN)( i know some of you might say they shouldnt be able to drink alcohol if there young, but in this story, it is up to the distributor's judgement to serve a person alcohol, if you know what i mean... other than that i hoped you liked this chapter and the next will be out soon, and be sure to leave a comment, it really helps, thanks)**


	5. A Shocking surprise

**(AN)(here's chapter 5 and i hope you like it, be sure to leave a comment on what you think)**

It was around 10 o'clock and Skye was already up and went to check spyro's room to see if he was back yet. He got to spyro's room and went in, but to his surprise he wasn't their.

"huh, i wonder where they are... mabey jolt's back" thought skye to himself before leaving spyro's room. He got to jolt's room and went in, but no-one was there.

"where the fuck could they be" thought skye to himself. He left jolt's room and went to flame's but still no luck. After he left flame's room, he went to the gaurdians room to find terrador.

"hey terrador, have you seen spyro, cynder, jolt, flame, or ember since last night" asked skye.

"no, i haven't" said terrador curiously, "why" asked terrador.

"because they asked me to stay the night with them at lake theed and when i got their, the campsite was destroyed and there was no trace of them" explained skye.

"that's strange... you should go check lake theed again and see what you can find out" said terrador.

"I'll see what i can do" said skye as he left the gaurdians room and headed to crystals to see if she was up yet. He got there and went in.

"Hey babe, i was wondering where you went" said crystal with a smile.

"i just went to...wait, did you just call me babe" said jolt with a slight smile.

"ya, were dating now and..." said crystal before being cut off by skye.

"DATING" said skye happily with a smile, " i wasn't completely sure if you liked me that much" said skye chuckling.

"of course i like you, we've been good friends for over a year, you take me on an amazing date, and we slept together last night, why wouldn't i like you" explained crystal with a smile.

"i don't know, i guess i am pretty amazing" said skye a little cocky.

"yeah you are" said crystal seductively as she rubed up against his side and slid her tail up his throat and chin.

"well i came to see if you wanted to come with me to check the campsite to see if the others are out there" asked skye.

"they aren't back yet" asked crystal cconfused. "no, terrador wants me to check the campsite and see if there" answered skye.

"yeah, i'll go with you" said crystal.

Skye and Crystal left the temple and headed tword's lake theed, when they got there, they saw the campsite still destroyed and still no trace of the others. They landed and started to investigate.

"this is wierd, it's not like them to just dissapear" said crystal curiously.

"i agree, we should look around and see if we can track them" suggested skye.

"sounds good" said crystal. "okay, you look around the campsite and i'll check deeper into the trees to see if i can find tracks" said skye.

"okay... you know you would make a good leader" said crystal smiling, "thanks" said skye smiling as he headed into the tree's.

Skye was looking for tracks for about five minutes and found nothing yet, then he heard crystal.

"SKYE, SKYE" yelled crystal. Skye then ran as fast as he could back to the campsite to see crystal holding something.

"what is it crystal" said skye as he ran to crystal. Crystal handed him a piece of fur, skye eyed it for a couple seconds and his eyes suddenly shot open, "apes, this is ape hair... it dosen't make any sense, malefor put a curse on the apes and when spyro and cynder deafeted him, it should have killed all the apes, at least thats what everybody thinks" said skye confused and shocked.

"we should go tell the gaurdians" said crystal, "you go tell the gaurdians, i'm going to look for tracks, their has to be some around here somewhere" said skye.

"i'm not leaving you out here alone, what if they come back" argued crystal.

"i'll be fine, you said yourself i would make a good leader and this is what i think is best, trust my judgement, go tell the gaurdians" commanded skye.

"i trust you, i'll be back" said crystal as she took off tword's the temple.

MEANWHILE

Spyro and his friends were in a cage in a large cave a couple miles from lake theed. They were surrounded by ape gaurds in a large room lit by torches.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US" yelled jolt angrily, the apes just ignored him, "ANSWER ME" yelled jolt as he slammed into the bars and was shot back by some kind of dark energy, "AGHHH, FUCK" yelled jolt.

"are you okay man" asked spyro as he helped jolt to his feet, "ya, i'm fine" said jolt as the ape leader walked in, He was a little bigger than gaul and carried a huge spiked hammer, he had three slash marks across his face at an angle and wore bright green armour.

"i can't belive my troops were able to capture all of you at once, hahaha" said the ape leader tauntingly.

"the only reason they got us is because we were sleeping and they caught us by surprise" said cynder angrily.

"ahh, cynder, enjoying your insabordanation, traitor" said the ape leader which made cynder growl menacingly. "calm down terror of the skies" said the ape leader chuckling.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US" ordered spyro.

"oh please forgive me for being so rude, my name is ceaser, and i want you dead so you can't foil my plans" said ceaser with a smile. One of the ape gaurds took a bow and arrow and aimed right at cynder and spyro steped in front of cynder.

"NOOO, SPYRO DON'T" pleaded cynder, "stand down, let them out" ordered ceaser.

"what, why" asked spyro confused, "to be truely differant from the rest, we must have morals, traditions, respect, and valor... when you and cynder defeated malefor, you lifted the curse from us and saved me and my friends, so in return i'm going to let you and your friends free, but this will be the only time i do so... my debt is repaid" explained ceaser, "let them out" ordered ceaser as one of the ape gaurds unlocked the cage. Spyro and the others got out of the cage. "escort them out" ordered ceaser. The ape gaurds did what they were told and escorted them out.

On their way out, spyro noticed a massive room with 800 or more apes and was shocked of how many of them there was. "leave now" said a ape gaurd as they exited the cave.

Spyro and his friends took off flying, as they passed lake theed, flame noticed skye in the woods.

"hey skye's down there" said flame as he headed into the tree's and the others followed.

"skye" said sparx, "where were you guys, we've been looking all over for you" said skye.

"we were captured by apes and they took us to thier hideout and said they were going to kill us and then they just let us go" said sparx.

"just let you go" asked skye puzzled, "ya they said that me and cynder released them when we beat malefor, so they let us free and said there debt is repaid" explained spyro

"how many were there" asked skye, "hundreads mabey thousands" answered sparx.

"I'd say about a thousand" said cynder, which made skye's eye's widen.

"shit, we better get back to the temple and inform the gaurdians" said skye surprised.

"i agree, lets get going" said flame, "ya me too, lets go before those evil things come back and kill us" said sparx eagerly,

"ya lets go before crybaby over here has a heart attack" said cynder mockingly.

"it's your fault there back anyway, demon" snapped sparx, "ohhhh, now you give me credit for defeating malefor since something bad came out of it... you know sparx, your just a little whiney bitch that talks shit all day and can't back up a word of it, you think your so bad, come on let see what you got" said cynder angrily as she snapped her snout at sparx, which made sparx jump back and let out a high pitched squeal. Everyone except spyro and cynder laughed. " see that's what i thought, crybaby" said cynder angrily

"if i was still evil i would've killed you by now, but for you, i think i can make an exception" said cynder menacingly as she started tword's sparx intimidatingly. Just then spyro walked in between cynder and sparx, "no cynder, let it go, we need to get to the temple" demanded spyro.

"FINE" said cynder. Then they all left tword's the temple. When they finally got there, they landed and went in, they immediately saw terrador, cyril, volteer, and crystal.

"where were you guys" asked cyril curiously. "last night, we were ambushed by apes, they took us to a cave and locked us in a cage, their leader, Ceaser, told us that by defeating malefor, we freed the apes from his curse and he let us go and said his debt was repaid" explained cynder.

"how many was their" asked volteer, "about a thousand" answered jolt, which made there eyes widen in shock, "this is shocking news" said terrador.

"well you guys get back to your day, we will decide what to do and will let you know" said cyril.

"alright" said cynder. " were gonna go clean up, we'll catch up with ya later" said flame.

"ya us too" said cynder. Then flame, ember, spyro, and cynder left to their rooms, while the gaurdians went to their room, and skye and crystal went out to the courtyard. Jolt went to the gaurdians room to talk to them.

"can i ask you guys something" asked jolt to the gaurdians, "what is it" said the volteer.

"Sparx said he heard you guys talking about something called the reserve's" said jolt curiously.

"it's just a idea us gaurdians have, you'll probably know soon enough, now go have fun" said cyril.

"alright" said jolt as he turned and left to his room , when he got there, he took a bath and layed down on his bed and started singing quietly, jolt is a very good singer and only flame and ember knew how good jolt could sing.

Spyro just finished bathing. "hey cynder, i'm going to go talk to jolt" said spyro

"can i come with you" asked cynder, "of course" said spyro as they flew out the window and landed on jolt's balcony and went in his open window. Jolt was singing and didn't notice spyro and cynder walk in.

"wow, when did you learn how to sing" said spyro with a smile, "hu.. oh, i .."said jolt before being cut off by cynder, "why haven't you ever sang around us" asked cynder chuckling.

"i didn't want anyone to know because i thought they would just laugh at me" explained jolt.

"you sing great, i don't think anybody would laugh at you" said spyro assuringly.

"thanks, but why did you come over" asked jolt, "i just wanted to see if you're okay from hitting that cage" said spyro.

"yeah, i'm fine, and i asked the gaurdians what the reserve's were and they were keeping it quiet, all they told me is that i'd know soon enough" said jolt.

" i'll go talk to them" Said spyro. "see ya later jolt" said cynder. "see ya" said jolt.

Spyro and cynder went to the gaurdians room and knocked on the door. "come in" said terrador.

They walked in and spoke, "what are the reserve's" demanded spyro, "nothing for you to worry about right now" said terrador.

"i want to know, now" demanded spyro impatiently. "you will know when the time is right" said cyril, "sighhh... fine" said spyro as he left with cynder following.

Meanwhile the gaurdians were in their room talking. "With the apes back, it's another threat to the citizens of this realm, we need to let everyone of this realm know that we are here to protect the innocent citizens" said terrador.

"i agree, if the evil creatures of this realm know we are here to protect the innocent, mabey they will be less likely to attack weaker villages" said volteer.

"ya and they'll attack the temple to get us out of the way" said cyril, "more and more dragons are arriving here everyday, if we train them, then we can overpower any force, and with spyro and cynder, we'll be almost invincable" said said terrador, "and jolt we can teach him how to use his power, you've seen how powerfull his electricity is, and he's barley trying, i've never seen a dragon as powerful as him besides spyro and cynder, and we have many other strong dragons, terrador is right we will be almost invincable" said volteer.

"BUT WE WON'T BE INVINCIBLE" yelled cyril, "so what were going to sit around and watch innocent people be killed" said volteer.

"we can't force the young dragons to do this"said cyril, "that's why we have a recruiting system, i will bet anything more than half the school will enlist" sadi terrador.

"fine, if AT LEAST 3/4's of the school enlists by next sunday, then we will go through with this, but only if the majority of the dragon's enlist" said cyril.

"alright" said terrador, "then it's decided,we must tell them at once" said volteer.

"no, we will tell them tommorow, we will have an assembley in the meeting hall and explain everything" said cyril, "terrador, go to mason's shop in warfang and have him bring a group of his best engineer's and tinkers" said cyril.

"i'll be back" said terrador as he left tword's warfang.

"volteer, you and i will discuss an idea i have, and if we both agree, we will start making flyer's for it" said cyril.

"alright" said volteer as cyril started explaining his idea.

About a half hour passed and cyril finished explianing his idea and volteer agreed with it.

"okay, i'm going into warfang to talk to sophia the cheetah 'cause she's talented at writing and i'll have her make the flyer's, you let everyone know there will be an assembely a two o'clock, but don't tell them what its about, i don't want an enemy to know what were planning and then attack us before were ready" said cyril.

"understood" said volteer as he left to tell everyone and cyril went into warfang.

"cyril" called out terrador. "ah, i see you got mason and his group" said cyril.

"how you doing cyril" greeted mason.

"good thank you" said cyril, " please go back to the temple and wait for me and i'll explain everything to you" said cyril.

"alright, mate" said mason as he and the other moles and terrador went back to the temple.

Meanwhile spyro, cynder, sparx and jolt were in spyro's room when they heard a knock.

"come in" said cynder. Volteer walked in and spoke.

"tommorow a two o'clock, there will be a assembely in the meeting hall, everyone is required to go" said volteer, "what is it about" asked spyro.

"i can't tell you, you'll have to go to find out" said volteer as he leeft spyro's room.

"i wonder what it's about" said jolt, " i bet it has something to do about the reserves" said sparx

"well i guess we'll have to wait and see" said cynder.

**(AN)( if any of you are wondering why i changed my account, it's because i forgot my email and i tried to recover it but i couldn't so i had to create another profile as a last resort, i'm sorry for any innconvienence. i hope you like chapter 5 and be sure to leave a comment on what you think)**


	6. The reserve's and the trap

**(AN)(Here's chap.6 hope you like it and be sure to leave a comment)**

It was 2pm and everyone was gathering in the meeting hall waiting to know why they were assembled. The meeting hall is almost in the middle of the temple, it is extremely large, the floor is at a slight downward angle and their are ten large pillars, five on each side parallel to eachother, thier is also a large stage in the front of the room. Everyone was their, spyro and his friends were up in front and the gaurdians came out to give their speech.

"i'm sure your all wondering why we called you all here on a weekend so lets get to it" said cyril

"our realm is not perfect and just because malefor was defeated dosen't mean that evil is gone, many citizens can't protect themselves from stronger forces, because of that, many people must rely on dragons to protect them, that being said, us gaurdians are starting the reserve's. The reserve's will be our response to the evil creature's in this realm, the reserve's are a force that will fight enemies, rescue citizens in trouble and help rebuild if needed. If you join you will go through extensive training, you may be called any time of the day to go help the citizens of this realm and you will go wherever you are needed" explained terrador. Then cyril stepped forward and spoke.

"The reserve's will consist of three differant groups, Search and Rescue, Stealth and Intelligence, and Special Forces. Search and rescue is for those of you who like to help people, for you will be going into villages under attack to search and rescue citezens from harm, it is also for those of you that have healing powers, for you may have to help injured citizens or even other dragons in the reserve's, those of you who like to explore may also like this group because if a person goes missing, it will be up to you to find them" explained cyril.

"On to Stealth and Intelligence, this group is for those of you that are sneaky, smart,can gather information and that can move silently unnoticed, for you will be going to various places to gather info, for example, if we suspect that a certain force is a threat, then you will be required to infiltrate and gather information unnoticed, another example is if their is a force about to attack a village, while Search and Rescue and Special Forces help evacuate, Stealth and Intelligence will head to the force that is about to attack and find out info and report back to the Special Forces. Those of you who have the wind element would be great for this group" explained cyril.

"Last but not least is Special forces, this group is for the strongest and most powerful, for you will be the one's fighting off enemy forces, the special forces are always in command on the battlefield, but if your evacuating a town or searching for someone, search and rescue is in command, if your infiltrating a base, then stealth and intelligence is in command unless you are spotted and attacked, dragon's that have powerful attacks and have combat experience would do good in this group" explained cyril.

"if you want to join or have anymore questions, then you can come by and talk to us anytime" said volteer. "that wraps up this lecture, if your interested, their are flyers by the door further explaining the reserve's, your dismissed." said volteer. Then everyone got up and left, by the time everyone left, all the flyer's were gone.

**MEANWHILE**

"I can understand letting spyro and the others go, but why didn't you have them knocked out or something, why did you just let them walk out of here, now they know exactly where we are" said a large ape about the size of gaul.

"that's exactly what i want" said ceaser. "brother, i don't understand" said the large ape

"They will come back and because of how many of us they saw, i bet they will be in a large group, when they come back, we won't be here... you see Saranto, we are going to leave right when the scouting party gets back from looking for a new hideout, we will leave a few apes hidden right above the cave entrance and when they come in, the apes will pry the large boulder off, blocking the cave entrance, you saw the size of that boulder, there's no way they will be able to move it, and with no other way out, they will be trapped and die of starvation... that is if they don't eat each other first, hahahaha" explained ceaser.

"haha, sounds good, i knew you weren't stupid, i just had to be sure you knew what you were doing, sorry for even questioning you" said saranto

"that's alright little brother... get the troops ready to head out" said ceaser, then saranto left tword's the ape army. Just then the four scouts got back. "we found an excellent hideout for us" said a scout to saranto.

"good, i want three of you to hide behind the boulder above the cave entrance, we suspect that a group of dragons will come back and when they enter, i want you to pry the boulder off, blocking the entrance, trapping them in, the boulder is about ready to fall off any way, so it shouldn't be to hard to pry it off, understood?" said saranto.

"it will be done" said a scout. "good" said saranto as he got the rest of the army ready and and they all left.

**BACK AT THE TEMPLE.**

Spyro and his friend's were all in spyro's room talking about what they just found out from the gaurdians.

"well i guess you got your question answered, huh sparx" said spyro. "ya" said sparx.

"hey sparx, i'm sorry for flipping out on you yesterday, i was just mad" apolgized cynder.

Sparx looked at her confused, "really... well i haven't been exactly fair to you, and i know i can be a pain in the ass, so it's okay and i'm sorry too" apoligized sparx.

"about time you two get along" said jolt chuckling. "ya, i'll say" said flame.

"so are you guys gonna join the reserve's" asked skye, "ya" everyone answered.

"are you" asked ember. "ya probably, i'm think im gonna go for stealth and intelligence" answered skye

"i'm gonna do search and rescue" said crystal, " me too" said ember.

"me and cynder are joining special forces" said spyro, "me too" said flame, "same here" said jolt. Just then obsidian and ruby tapped on the door because it was open.

"what are you two doing" asked cynder, "nothin, just thought we'd stop by" said obsidian.

"hey are you guys joining" asked ruby, "ya" answered everyone

"us too, im going with search and rescue and obsidian is joining stealth and intelligence" said ruby. "im joining them too" said skye to obsidian.

"hey i never really got to think you guys for bringing me back to the temple the other night" said spyro.

"we should be thinking you, if it wasn't for you, that wyvern would've killed us" said ruby.

"then i guess were even" said spyro chuckling, "ya, were even" said obsidian with a smile.

"well we should go talk to the gaurdians about joining" said jolt

"alright" said cynder. They all left spyro's room and went to the gaurdians room.

"hey cyril" said flame, "hey guys, what can i do for you" said cyril.

"were here to let you know we're joining" said spyro, "i thought you guys might" said cyril with a smile."well if you join, you know you could have to go anywhere at anytime, and you will go through training from 3pm to 4pm on school days and 12pm to 3pm on the weekend" said cyril.

"we understand" said jolt, "alright then, be in the meeting hall tommorow after school" said cyril.

"alright, lets go" said cynder, "actually, spyro, jolt, and skye stay here, i have a mission for you" said cyril. Everyone but spyro, jolt, sparx and skye left.

"what do you want us to do" asked jolt. "spryo, jolt, do you remember where the apes hideout is" aske cyril.

"good, i want you three to sneak into their hideout and see what you can find out" said cyril

"alright" said spyro, "listen, do not engage them no matter what, just find out what you can and get out, and be ecspecially careful, i don't like the fact that they just let you go, do you understand" said cyril. They all nodded and left the gaurdians room.

"i wanna let cynder know that i'm leaving" said spyro, "alright" said skye. "i'm coming with you" said sparx, "if you be quiet" said spyro,"i will" said sparx.

They got to spyro's room and saw crystal and cynder laying on the bed talking.

"hey spyro" said cynder, i just wanted to let you know me, jolt, and skye have to go to the ape hideout to find out information" said spyro, cynder jumped of the bed and walked tword's spyro.

"okay babe, just be careful, please" said cynder lovingly, "i will" said spyro with a smile as he leaned forward and kissed her lovingly. Skye went to crystal and kissed her goodbye.

"hurry back" said crystal with a smile, "i will" said skye lovingly,"I love you, I should be back before dark" said spyro, "love you too" said cynder.

"alright, come on" said jolt rolling his eyes. Then they all left and headed out of the temple and twords the ape hideout. They got their and didn't notice the three apes above the cave entrance waiting to trapping them.

"alright, coast is clear, lets sneak in" said skye. Jolt and spyro nodded and went in, the ape guards saw them go in and pryed the the boulder off with three large logs, the boulder dropped and hit with a loud BOOM.

"oh shit" said jolt as the boulder hit the ground, "fuck, were trapped" said spyro

"i think this was set up" said skye, "that makes sense, ceaser probably thought we'd come back" said jolt.

"we better check the caves for another way out, sparx, light up so we can see" said spyro, Sparx did what he was told and lit up.

"well at least he's good for something" said jolt laughing, Sparx just headed down the cave and everyone followed.

"wait up" said spyro running after him. They searched all day, they searched a few large caverns and no luck, they followed two tunnels, one was a dead end and the other, at the end it was just a hole that dropped endlessly, to small for a dragon to fly down. The last place they looked was the small room they were held prisoners.

"hey i think i found something" said skye, They all went over to skye and saw him looking at a small ape footprint with small chunks of blue moss in it.

"it looks like blue emerald moss" said jolt, "what of it" asked sparx.

"blue emerald moss only grows in a small area around the northern most part of the chilliad mountains" explained jolt, "that might be where they went" said jolt,

"but that's a two day trip" said sparx, "we can talk about this later, for now we need to worry about getting out of here" said spyro

"this is hopeless were trapped, there's no way out" complained sparx,

"well it must be getting late, i'm tired" said spyro yawning, "ya, im beat" said jolt.

"i guess we should get some sleep" said skye as everyone agreed and went to sleep. It was about 12am

**EARLIER AT THE TEMPLE**

It was around 9pm and cynder and crystal were still in spyro's room talking.

"so how do you like skye" asked cynder curiously, " i think i love him, i've never felt this way before, and when we slept together, it just felt so good waking up in his arms, i honestly think he's the one" answered crystal rolling over on her back and sighing happily.

"i know how you feel" said cynder, "how did you know spyro was the one" asked crystal,

"we've been together so long, i always liked him for freeing me and we fought alongside eachother and we were frozen together for years, he was always so caring and put himself before others, i just knew he was the one" said cynder

"not to be personal or anything, but have you and spyro ever...mated" asked crystal curiously, cynder blushed, rolled over and started chuckling, "no... not yet anyway" said cynder seductively

"Well i'm going to get back to my room" said crystal, "alright see ya later"said cynder as crystal left.

A few hours went by and it was now 12am and crystal was asleep but cynder was getting worried that something happened to spyro, So cynder went to the gaurdians room and knocked.

"come in" said volteer, "hey, spyro and the others aren't back yet, i fear something happened to them" said cynder worridly

"calm down, go get some sleep, if they aren't back by morning, we'll go look for them okay" said volteer.

"alright" said cynder as she left and went back to her room and layed their for hours waiting for spyro to get back, and then finally fell asleep.

**BACK AT THE CAVE**

It was around 8am and jolt woke up and saw a beam of light slicing through the darkness, he looked up and saw a small hole that went outside.

"hey guys, wake up" yelled jolt, everyone got up, "what is it" said spyro tiredly.

"look" said jolt as he pointed up to the hole in the ceiling. "sparx, you can fit through there, go and get help" said spyro.

"but what if i get stuck" said sparx, "you have to try" said spyro,

"sighhhh.. alright"said sparx, he went throught the hole and was at the top with his head peaking out and got stuck.

"GUYS, IM STUCK, HELP" yelled sparx, " i got ya" said skye, then he flew up to the hole and unleashed a massive amount of air through the hole, which shot sparx out and sent him flying. He caught himself just before he hit a branch of a tree and flew back to the hole he came out of.

"you okay sparx" asked jolt, "ya" answered sparx through the hole.

"alright, go tell the gaurdians and get help" said spyro, "be back in no time" said sparx as he flew off twords warfang. He flew for about 45 minutes until he finally got to the temple. He flew inside and saw cynder and cyril talking.

"SPARX" yelled cynder happily, "where's the other's" asked cynder a little worried.

"we think it was a trap, right when we went into the ape's hideout, a giant boulder fell and blocked the entrance and their wasn't an ape in sight, everyone's okay, but they can't get out, i only got out because their was a small hole that led to the surface" explained sparx.

"how big is the boulder" asked cyril, "about three times the size of you, big man" answered sparx

"you to wait here, i'll go get volteer and terrador and hopefully we'll be able to move it" said cyril.

They both nodded as cyril left to go get volteer and terrador. After cyril left, flame was walking through the hall saw cynder and sparx.

"hey guys" said flame as he walked tword's them, "what ya doing" asked flame friendly.

"spyro, jolt, and skye are trapped at the ape hideout and were about to go get them" explained sparx, "trapped how" asked flame worridly.

"we went in the cave and a huge boulder fell over the entrance, but their was no apes in the cave, so we think it was a setup" explained sparx, "how did you get out" asked flame.

"i flew out a small hole" answered sparx. "well i'll come with you guys and help if i can" volunteered flame, "thanks flame" said cynder.

Just then the gaurdians got back, "Flame what are you doing" asked cyril, "i'm gonna come and help" answered flame, "alright then, lets get going...cynder lead the way" said terrador.

They left the temple and headed tword's the ape hideout, when they got their, sparx showed them the hole he flew out of, cynder went to the hole and spoke, "babe, you alright" asked cynder, "ya, i'm fine cyn, hungry but fine" answered spyro

"i'm fine too, thanks for asking" said jolt jokingly, "We're going to try to push the boulder enough for you guys to crawl out" said volteer, "sounds good" said skye.

The gaurdians, cynder and flame went to the boulder while sparx stayed at the hole.

"alright, on three, everyone push, 1..2..3" said cyril as everyone pushed, but they only managed to move it a couple inches, "alright lets try it again, 1..2..3" said cyril as everyone pushed but only managed to move it about an inch.

"i don't think were getting anywhere" said terrador, "lets try one more time, 1..2..3" said cyril as everyone pushed, but it didn't move at all this time, "sighhh... we need to try something else" said volteer.

"what about mason's machine, the one that cuts through rocks, it uses something he calls a motor" suggested terrador, "that machine hasn't even been tested yet, and it's so heavy, it would take all day to get it here" argued cyril.

"it may be our only chance and i'm sure mason would be more than happy to help so he can test his machine" said volteer.

"sighhhh... well we better get going" said cyril, "Cynder, flame, sparx.. i want you to stay here, we will be back as soon as we can" said cyril as everyone nodded and the gaurdians headed back to warfang.

"guys, we cant move the rock, the gaurdians are going to get masons machine to cut through the rock, but it'll take hours to get it here" said cynder, "greeaaatt" said spyro sarcasticaly and dissapointidly.

The gaurdians flew as fast as they could and got to warfang in about 35 minutes, when they got their, they headed to masons shop and went in. The shop was a good sized building, right when you walk in, their is a large room filled with all sorts of strange objects, some metal, some wood, some glass, and some stone, most were in large glass containers, but some were scattered across the room. At the back of the room, their was a large door that went to a room where mason did all his building.

"mason, you here" said cyril as he heard something falling in the back room, just then the back door opened and mason came out. "what a surprise, is there something wrong with the alarm you had me set up" said mason.

"no we actually haven't tested it yet, but that's not why were here, spyro, jolt, and skye are trapped in a cave, we can't move the boulder, we need your machine to cut through it" explained terrador.

"i haven't even tested it yet mate, but this does give me an chance to test it... how far is the cave" said mason optimistically

"about 8 miles from here, we go to lake theed and you know how the mountain curves west for about 15 miles before heading south again, well we follow the mountain west about 3 miles" explained cyril.

"thats thick forest and theirs that steep hill, and you've seen my machine, it's anything but fast it's gonna take at least 5 to 6 hours to get their" said mason, "then we better get a move on" said volteer smiling.

"right, lets get going, meet me behind my shop" said mason, The gaurdians went behind the shop and saw mason coming out the back door with his machine, it was large, almost the size of cyril and mason was on top on a seat with four levers, two on each side, the ones on the right side, one that went back and forth and the other went side to side,made the machine move, the ones on the left side, both back and forth, made the rock cutter move up and down and go faster or slower. Their was a large arm that extended out of the front with two rows of massive steel claws all the way up the arm. They have not discovered rubber yet, so the wheels were steel.

"so how does it work mason" asked volteer, "i'm glad you asked, i love explaining my toys, so it runs on a combustible liquid you all know as hydrobenol. I put hydrobenol in this chamber, when i start it, the hydrobenol gets automatically sucked through a tube and shoots into what i call a piston chamber, their it ignites and create's an explosion, shooting the pistons up and down causing preassure to turn this rod that i call a driveline, that turns the wheels. Now when i engage the cutter, a door opens in the motor causing the pistons to create pressure on another rod that turns a crank that turns the steel chain that cuts through the rock, did you get all that" explained mason, they just looked at him confused.

"if it wouldn't be a bother, i would like to get a closer look at this another time" said volteer

"well if this one works okay, i'm planning on making a lighter, more excessible model, i would love if you helped me build it" said mason, "sure, i would be happy to" said volteer, "great i will let you know, but for now, lets get going" said mason, "i agree, lets go" said terrador.

Mason then started the machine and started to go with the gaurdians following. About four hours passed and they finally got to lake theed. "well this is where it gets tough, the thick forest and that steep hill about a mile ahead is gonna slow us down a bit" said mason.

"volteer, head up to the cave and let them know where we are, and let them know it'll be about another 2 to 4 hours" said cyril, then volteer flew off tword's the cave.

**(AN)(sorry it took so long for chapter 6, but i hope you like it and be sure to leave a comment on what you think)( as for masons machine, look up "trencher" on google images if you want know what it looks like)**


	7. Meeting Neon and The Rescue

**(AN)( Here's chapter 7 and as always hope you like it and be sure to leave a comment)**

"how long is it going to take them, i'm so hungry" complained jolt.

"they said it would take a while, jolt" replyed cynder through the hole

"ya, well i'm thinking about eating your boyfriend over here for dinner" said jolt jokingly. "ya, you can try" chuckled spyro smiling, while cynder just smiled and chuckled.

"Why don't you guys double check and make sure their isn't another way out" suggested cynder, "cyn, we searched for hours yeasterday and found nothing but dead ends, and even if we wanted to, we can barely see without sparx" said spyro.

"sighhhh... well just hold on, they'll be here sooner or later" said cynder optimistically. Just then flame noticed volteer flying tword's them. "hey guys, their's volteer" said flame optimisticaly before volteer landed.

"hey big guy, here to give us some good news" said sparx, "yes i am... mason's machine is operational and their at lake theed right now, and should be here in 2 to 3 hours" said volteer.

"you call that good news" said sparx, "it could be worse, the machine might not have worked at all" said volteer, sparx just crossed his arms and rolled his eye's.

"you guys here that, only another three hours" said flame through the hole, "only" said skye sarcastically. Just then volteer walked to the hole and spoke.

"just hold on, we are going as fast as we can but his machine isn't one of speed" said volteer.

"we'll be fine" said spyro optimisticaly, volteer then turned to face cynder, flame and sparx, "i'm going back to check on mason and his machine, i'll come back and let you know if anything happens" said volteer as he flew off.

About ten minutes passed and volteer was almost to lake theed and saw mason and the other gaurdians and landed. "are the others okay" asked cyril, "they're fine" answered volteer.

"hopefully this machine works" said terrador, "well it's doing good so far" said mason optimistically. About two hours passed and they came to a large and steep hill, they all stopped to examine the hill. It was a steep hill with no trees, just rocks scattered, about three hundread yards away from the machine, oppisite direction from the mountain their was the Beaverhead River that led back to warfang, in the other direction it, cuts right through the hill leaving only a narrow trench through the hill.

"can your machine make it up this hill, mason" asked cyril.

"i don't know mate, i'll try but theirs no guarantee" answered mason, "if it doesn't climb it, we'll have to go all the way back to warfang to get on the other side of the river, i think i gets pretty shallow on the other side of the hill, should be shallow enough to cross it... how far is the cave from here" said mason.

"right on the other side of this hill" said volteer, "well lets see if this will climb it" said mason.

Mason put the machine in gear and started up the hill, he pushed the throttle all the way as the machine started gaining speed, it was so loud, cynder could hear it on the other side of the hill. The machine started climbing the hill slowly, the engine roaring and blackish smoke coming out a large pipe that extended up about two feet above mason, they could hear the steel wheels crushing up against every rock as it slowly climbed the hill. It was almost to the top of the hill when the enigine siezed up and gave a loud clanking noise.

"what happened" said cyril worridly, "sounded like the engine siezed, when their isn't enough lubricant to keep the gears operating smothly, the gears grind to a halt, let me give it a look" explained mason as he went to the very back of the machine and opened a steel door reveling the engine. Then mason opened the lid of a medium sized metal container attached to the engine and looked in, "yep, it's out of oil, it will need more to run again, i have some at my shop in warfang" said mason.

"i'll bring you their" volunteered volteer, "great, lets get going" said mason.

"i'll go let cynder and the other's know what's going on" said cyril, "will you stay here with the machine, terrador" asked mason. "sure" said terrador as everyone but him left. Cyril went to the cave where spyro was and gave them the news. "sigghhhh... so hungry" complained jolt.

"we're working as fast as we can" said cyril, "sighhh... i know" said jolt through the hole.

"well i'm going to go back to the machine and wait for mason and volteer" said cyril.

"alright" said flame, "this time could you HURRY back" said sparx annoyed, Cyril just rolled his eyes and left.

Meanwhile volteer and mason just got to mason's shop. "i got to do a little searching, it might take a while" said mason, "well i'm going to go check on the temple really quick" said volteer

"alright mate, i should find it by the time you get back" said mason as volteer left tword's the temple, he got their, landed and went in. Everything seemed fine and then he saw crystal walking down the hallway.

"hey volteer, do know where skye is" asked crystal, "no one told you" asked volteer confused.

"told me what" asked crystal worridly, "skye, jolt, and spyro got trapped in a cave by a huge boulder, mason has a machine that can cut through the rock and it's almost to the cave and me and mason are heading back to it after mason finds his oil, your more than welcome to join us" said volteer, "ya, i'll come with you" said crystal

"well i just came to make sure everthing was okay, so lets go" said volteer as crystal nodded and they left.

They went to mason's shop and went in, "ah volteer, just on time, i just found my oil so lets get going" said mason. Mason jumped on volteer's back and they all left tword's mason's machine, about fifteen minutes passed and they reached the machine.

"skye and the others are on the other side of this hill" said volteer, "alright, thanks" said crystal as she left twords the cave. Crystal arrived at the cave and saw cynder, flame, and sparx laying around a small hole.

"hey crystal" greeted flame, "are they okay" asked crystal, "ya, their fine, you can talk to them by talking through this hole" said cynder as she pointed to the hole, crystal walked to the hole and spoke, "having fun" said crystal jokingly through the hole.

"fun is not the word i'd describe it" said spyro a little down, "ah come on, it's fun if you like being in a dark hole with no food or water" said skye, spyro just rolled his eye's and layed his head on his arms. "it could be worse, sparx could still be down here" said jolt chuckling, which made everyone laugh. "oh, ha ha ha, thats so funny" said sparx annoyed crossing his arms.

"oh come on, it's just a joke" said spyro through the hole. "well joke about someone else" said sparx. "alright, so jolt, do people still mistake you for a girl" said spyro laughing, which made flame laugh hysterically, but everyone else was confused.

"really, you have to bring that up" said jolt with a slight smile, "why did people think you were a girl" asked cynder, "because he was small for his age, he used to be all light blue, and had a high pitched voice, literally everyone thought he was a girl, even me and spyro when we first met him" explained flame laughing as he rolled over on his back grabbing his belly, and everyone else started laughing.

"i completely forgot about that, spyro" said flame still laughing. "it's not so great being the one getting teased, is it," said sparx laughing, "unlike you, i know there just messing around, notice how i'm not whinning" said jolt smiling.

"ya whatever" said sparx. "well mason is fixing his machine and their almost to the top of the hill, so it'll be just a little while longer" said crystal optimisticaly.

Meanwhile back at mason's machine, mason juft finished fixing his machine. "alright, since the gears grinded to a halt, it's gonna need a powerfull jumpstart, that's where you come in mate" said mason pointing to volteer.

"i need you to shoot a powerfull surge of electricity at the engine, it should be enough to start it" said mason as volteer walked to the back of the machine and shot a massive amount of electricty at the engine, then they heard the gears clanking and finally heard them break loose and the engine started.

"alright, lets finish this" said terrador as mason hopped on the machine and pushed the throttle all the way, the machine started moving, slowly it climbed the hill, about ten minutes went by and it finally made it to the top of the hill and they could see the cave.

"nice, now all we gotta do is coast down the hill" said cyril, "not exactly, if it goes to fast, it'll put stress on the engine and blow it, so we have to go slow" said mason.

"cant you just turn the engine off and roll down the hill" asked volteer, "if it moves while the engine is off, the gears will automatically start the engine, if this one worked alright, i was going to put a neutral gear in my next one so it can coast freely, but i didn't put it in this one because this is just a prototype" explained mason. "well lets get going" said terrador. Mason the slowly descended the hill, the motor roaring and the wheels crushing everything in it's way. About twenty minutes went by and they finally made it to the bottom of the hill and headed tword's the cave which was a couple hundread feet.

"guys their here, just a little longer" said cynder happily, "finally" said jolt smiling. Cynder, flame, and sparx all went to talk to the gaurdians. Spyro, jolt, and skye were laying by the hole, the ray of light that protruded through the hole was dimming, a couple minutes passed and jolt heard a sound distant in the cave, which made him shoot his head up as he started looking in the direction he heard the noise.

"what is it, jolt" asked spyro quietly slowly getting to his feet, "shhhh" said jolt, a few seconds passed and they heard nothing, "you didn't hear that" said jolt worridly as they both nodded, just then, jolt heard another sound, "their it is again...something is in here with us" said jolt getting into a battle stance, "i think your hearing things jolt" said skye.

"no, i'm not, it sounded like something sharp gripping the wall" said jolt still examining the dark cave. "are you su.." said spyro before being cut off by jolt, "shhh..."said jolt quickly, a few seconds passed and they all heard what sounded like something dropping from the ceiling about ten yards in front of them, jolt immediately shot a lightning bolt twords the noise, it was enough to light up the area and all they saw was a shadow that went to the left, skye quickly got up as spyro got into a battle stance and breathed a massive amount of fire around the area, illuminating the entire room, and thats when they saw it, it was a wyvern, it was all black with a neon green stripe that zig-zaged from his chest to the top of his head, he also had a neon green stripe that went from the back of his head to the tip of his tail, he walked twords them and into the light. "who are you, and what do you want" asked jolt.

"my name is neon and i want some dinner" said the wyvern menacingly,"try something" said spyro growling, "hahaha, cute, im just kidding, lucky for you, i'm not hungry and i rarely kill for fun, i just wanted to get a look at the legendary spyro, i'm not gonna fight you now, but i do love a challenge, so i can promise you we will meet again" said the wyvern menacingly as it slipped into the darkness.

"what the fuck was that all about" said jolt confused, "how did he know who i was" questioned spyro, "lets just worry about getting out of here" said skye as they all nodded in agreement.

Mason had the machine lined up and was preparing to cut into the rock, he had the cutter facing the cave. "i'm going to cut the boulder in half and turn the machine to slide the rock" said mason, "sounds good" said cyril. Flame then went up to the hole and yelled down it, "guys their about to cut the rock, stay away from it" warned flame, "alright, will do" said spyro.

Mason then started the machine and engaged the cutter, "stand back" said mason as the steel claws on the machine started moving, a few seconds went by and the claws where moving at a extremely fast pace, then he lowered the cutter arm, and the claws gave a low pitched whine as they made contact with the boulder. Slowly the claws started tearing away the rock, about ten minutes went by and it finally cut the boulder in half and mason shut the machine off, "i just want to let it cool down and check the oil" said mason, "alright" said terrador.

Flame ran up to the hole and spoke, "you guys still there" asked flame, "ya" said jolt, "good, they finished cutting through the rock and mason's just letting his machine cool down, after that he's gonna move it and you guys will be free" said flame happily, "woohoo, finally, first thing i'm gonna do is kill me a deer and eat the whole thing" said jolt excstaticly, "is that all you think about is food" said skye smiling, "hey leave me alone, im hungry" said jolt slightly pushing skye.

"well it has plenty of oil, but it's still a little hot, just a few more minutes and will slide the rock" said mason, "thank the ancestor's you had this machine, thank you for helping us mason" said cynder, "no problem mate, i'm happy i'm getting to test my machine" said mason smiling.

About ten minutes passed and mason spoke, "well i think we should be good to continue" said mason, flame then ran to the hole and let the other's know. Mason then started the machine and locked the cutter, then he started turning the machine, the boulder started to slide until they all heard something that sent shivers down there spine, it was a extremely loud SNAP sound, everyone looked and saw the cutter arm snapped.

"well shit" said mason as he backed his machine up and jumped of it and went to investigate the arm. "well, theirs good news and bad news... the good news is that the arm didn't snap, it was the bolt that held the arm to the frame that snapped... the bad news is that i'll have to go back to my shop in warfang and get some tools and another bolt and fix it, which will take another hour or so, it's my fault, i just tried to hurry and build this, in some places i used corroded parts, like the bolt" explained mason.

"hey at least your trying and that's all that matter's" reassured crystal, "i'll take you back to warfang" volunteered volteer, "alright then, lets get going" said mason as he hopped on volteers back and they left twords warfang.

Spyro, jolt and skye went to examine the boulder, they could actually see everyone through the large crack, "mabey it's big enough you can squeeze through" suggested flame, spyro tried and quickly got stuck, "no this isn't going to work, i'm stuck" said spyro irritated as jolt and skye each grabbed one of spyro's legs and pulled him out.

"sparx, you should come in here so you can light up the cave" said spyro, "ya it would be nice to be able to see just in case that wyvern come's back" said skye.

"WYVERN" exclaimed cyril, "ya, a black and green wyvern came to us and said that he loved a challange and said that he and spyro were going to meet again" explained jolt, "black and green, did he tell you his name" asked cyril, "ya, he said it was neon" answered jolt.

"ancestors" said cyril worridly, "what is it cyril" asked terrador, "sighhhh... neon is a particulary troubled wyvern, he never socializes with his own kind or anyone for that matter, my father was a rare white dragon, we lived in a small peacefull cottage in the middle of the forest, i remember my father telling my mom he encountered a wyvern named neon that told him they would meet again, and a few weeks later, my father and i were going for our routine morning walk and neon came out of nowhere and fought my father...sighhhh... i watched him kill my father and leave without a trace, ever since then i've heard of neon killing off rare dragons" explained cyril with tears starting to form, "we need to get you out of there as soon as possible, i want you three to stay right there, in our view, sparx go in there and illuminate the cave" ordered cyril as sparx flew in the cave and lit up illuminating it.

"alright, just be sure to be on alert, he's cunning and sneaky, and hardly ever fights fair when he thinks he's gonna lose" explained cyril, "can't we do something, i don't want spyro to be killed" said cynder worridly.

"i'm afraid there's not much we can do, it's to risky to fight him" said cyril, "sighhh..." said cynder as they all layed down "we could see if mason can push the rock back against the cave opening to trap him" suggested cyril, "that could work" said terrador optimistically, about twenty minutes went by and they saw volteer and mason coming in, they all went to talk to mason to find out if he got the tools and bolt.

"g..g..guys, i see him" said sparx weakly as spyro, jolt, and skye turned there attention to where sparx was looking, they saw him crawling on the ceiling and he dropped down and flew into the crack, because of his slick, slinder body, he crawled through the crack with ease and took off flying at a extrodinary speed, no-one outside even noticed.

"that was him" yelled jolt as everyone looked to see neon already almost out of sight.

"damn, he must of heard us, they have a great sense of hearing, now we can't trap him" said cyril dissapointingly as he walked over to the cave. "spyro, i want you to be extra cautious when your out exploring, with or without friends, because i'll bet anything he WILL try to kill you at some point, just be careful" ordered cyril.

"hey, come on, i'm always careful" said spyro persuadingly with a smile, "i'm surious spyro, do not underestimate him" snapped cyril. "yes master cyril" said spyro hanging his head slightly.

Mason than started working on the machine, about fifteen minutes went by and cynder and crystal were watching confusingly until mason finished and crawled out from under the machine. "well it should be good... volteer, will you keep on eye on these two bolts and let me no if they start to break" said mason pointing to the bolts.

"sure" said volteer as mason started the machine and drove the cutter into the crack and started turning the machine, slowly the boulder started to slide, a couple minutes went by and the machine moved the rock enough for them to get out. Cynder ran to her lover and hugged and kissed him.

"i'm so glad you got out" said cynder as she rubbed her snout up and down his neck, "love you" said spyro lovingly, "love you too" said cynder lovingly

"i'm glad your okay" said crystal lovingly as she kissed him which he instantly melted into.

Jolt saw the two couples and just sadly looked down at the ground, "sighhhh" sighed jolt sadly, Spyro noticed this and felt sad for his friend, "you okay buddy" asked spyro curiously.

"ya, i'm fine" said jolt sadly hanging his head low. "you don't seem fine" said spyro walking over to jolt, "i'm fine, drop it" snapped jolt.

"fine, i'll drop it, for now" said spyro as he walked over to cynder.

"well i'm pretty sure you guys are hungry, you should get back to the temple and eat, bathe, and get some rest" said terrador. "alright" said spyro as they all walked over to mason.

"thank you mason, i'm in your debt" said spyro greatfully. "don't worry about it, i got to test my machine, so i'm happy, you don't owe me a thing, mate" said mason. "thank you" said skye.

Jolt got intrigued with mason's machine and was to busy examining the machine to thank mason.

"jolt" said spyro, "huh, wh.. what" said jolt still examining the machine. "oh sorry, thank you mason" said jolt coming back to reality, "how does this work" asked jolt intrigued.

"i see you like my machine, you are my best student, how about you come help me and volteer build an updated version of this machine" suggested mason happily, "ya, i'd love to" said jolt.

"great, i'll let you know when i start construction" said mason, "alright, well i'm starving, so i'm gonna get back to the temple" said jolt, "all of you should get back to the temple, us gaurdians will escort mason back to warfang" said cyril, everyone nodded and took off tword's the temple. Thirty minutes passed and they all landed and went to the mess hall and got something to eat and brought it to their room's. It was now 11pm. Flame went to ember's room and went in and was immediately pounded to the ground by ember.

"where the hell were you" yelled ember irritated on top of flame, "jolt, skye, and spyro got trapped by the apes and we spent all day trying to free them and we just got done" said flame. "why didn't you tell me" asked ember, "because you looked so peaceful sleeping and i didn't want to wake you" said flame lovingly, "ahhh... well i forgive you" said ember lovingly.

**(AN)(if you don't like reading mature sexual content, than this is the end of the line for this chapter, don't worry, you won't miss anything important, the rest of this chapter is a lemon for ember and flame, be sure to leave a comment, also don't forget Neon because he will be important tword's the end of the story)**

"now will you please get off me" said flame smiling, "oh, you know you like me on top of you" said ember seductively as she lowered down on him and started to kiss him.

"ya i do, but i'd prefer if we were on the bed and if the door was shut" said flame smiling as a few young dragon's walked by and saw them and chuckled, which made them both blush, but it wasn't noticable because of their color. "okay" said ember as she got off flame, shut the door, and seductively walked over tword's the bed with her tail high in the air, leaving her dragonhood exposed, then she put her front paws on the bed, giving her an irresistible pose for flame.

"get over here" said ember seductively as flame walked up behind her, then she jumped up on the bed and turned to face flame, "why do you tease me" said flame jokingly, "remember, i get top this time" said ember smiling, "fine" said flame smiling as he layed on his back and ember crawled over to him.

"i wanna try something" said ember cunningly as she started to lick his dragonhood slit, which made flame let out a slight groan, ember just smiled from hearing this, so she slid her tounge deeper in his slit, she felt his dragonhood growing bigger and bigger until it unsheathed itself. She then started to lick up and down his shaft, she kept on licking until it was at full length. She then grabbed his rod and covered the tip of it with her mouth as flame let out another pleasurable groan, she then started to slide her mouth up and down, getting a little farther down his shaft with every thrust, after a few minutes of going down on flame, she then took his entire length down her throat and started slightly choking on his dragonhood which drove him past his limit and he shot a large wave of his seed down her throat as he gave a loud groan, she couldn't stand choking on his dragonhood any longer, so she pulled it out of her throat but still had it in her mouth, she tried to swallow all his seed but then she could no longer hold her breath and took his length out of her mouth, but he wasn't finished and splashed a little of his seed on her face, before she licked it off.

Ember then crawled on top of flame, "time for the main event" said ember seductively smiling, "ooh, sounds exciting" said flame romantically and still hard. Ember then started grinding her wet dragonhood on flame's long, saliva and cum covered shaft, she started kissing her lover passionately for a few minutes until she stopped and lined her entrance with his cock and pushed down and forced his already lubed cock down her opening, which made both of them groan in satisfaction, deeper and deeper she pushed his dragonhood into her hole until it was all the way in and she stopped to adjust to his length being inside of her, then she started slowly sliding up and down his length, gradually getting faster, both of them moaning in pleasure, ember moaning more frequent and louder than flame, she was actually constantly moaning. Ember kept on humping flame faster and harder until flame could no longer stand it, "ohh, ahh, i cant hold it any longer" said flame in exctasy as he unleashed a large amount of his seed into ember's dragonhood and ember feeling his hot sticky fluid filling her insides, couldn't hold it, "ahhh, ahhh, ahhhh, fl.. flame, ahh, im gonna c..cum, AHHHH" yelled ember in exctasy as she slammed down on flame's cock and his knot shoved inside her and she emptied her fluid's, filling her hole with a cocktail of flame's seed and her cum, she then just collapsed on top of flame and layed their with his entire legnth inside her, including his knot which kept them stuck together. "ahhh, flame, i love you" said ember lovingly and completely satisfied, "i love you too" said flame lovingly as he started to kiss her passionately.

Ember layed on top of flame for about twenty minutes until flames dragonhood was limp enough to pull out, then ember stood up and slid off of flame's cock, which made them both groan in pleasure, and the excess fluid in ember's pussy came gushing out.

"i think we should probably clean my bed covers tommorow, cause this is the second time we've done it on my bed" said ember smilling as she layed back down on flame.

"good idea, well i'm pretty tired, so i'm going to sleep, goodnight ember" said flame lovingly.

"goodnight, flame" said ember lovingly before they both fell asleep.

**(AN)(okay, this is my first time ever writing a sex scene, so tell me if you think it was good, bad, if it should stay, or be taken out, other than that, i hope you liked this chapter and be sure to leave a comment)**


	8. Following the trail

**(AN)(hope you all like the story so far, here's chapter 8 pt.1 and as always be sure to leave a comment)**

It was 8am and spyro and his friends were still sleeping but everyone else was getting ready for school, cyril was awake and went to talk to spyro, he got to his room and saw spyro and cynder cuddled together sleeping.

"Spyro, Cynder, wake up" said cyril as spyro tiredly got up yawned and stretched, he saw cynder still sleeping and woke her up, cynder slowly rolled onto her feet and stretched.

"what is it cyril" asked cynder, "i want you two, jolt, flame, skye, crystal and ember to meet me in the meeting hall as soon as you can" said cyril.

"alright, we'll go wake them up and head there" said spyro tiredly, "alright, i'll be waiting" said cyril as he left the room.

"aghhhh... well, lets go get 'em up" said cynder yawning as the left and went next door to jolt's room, went in and walked over to his bed.

"jolt wake up" said spyro shoving jolt as he rolled off the bed and stretched, "ahhhhh... what time is it" asked jolt, "around 8 o'clock" answered cynder.

"oh shit, i gotta go wake up flame" said jolt surprised, "well hold on, we don't have school, cyril wants us to get flame, ember, skye, and crystal and meet him in the meeting hall" said spyro.

"oh, alright" said jolt confused as they left tword's ember's room, "i guaruntee flame is with ember" said jolt rolling his eye's as they got to ember's room and only jolt went in. "we'll wait out here for you" said cynder, "alright" said jolt as he went into ember's room. He rolled his eye's, "FLAME" yelled jolt as flame jumped off his bed in shock and embers eyes shot open, flame got up and looked at jolt.

"what" asked flame innocently, "come on man, if you two wanna do it, do it somewhere else, if the gaurdians come in here and they smell this, your fucked, be smart... now hurry up and get ready and meet us in the meeting hall, cyril wants to talk to us" said jolt irritated.

"alright" said flame as jolt left, "sighhh... he's right, we can't be doing this here anymore" said flame to ember, "okay, we'll find somewhere else" said ember as they started getting ready.

Spyro, jolt and cynder then walked over to skye's room and went in and saw skye and crystal sleeping on the bed, jolt just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"guys get up" said spyro as he shoved skye, they both opened their eye's and came back to reality.

"is everyone here but me stupid" said jolt irritated, "what do you mean" said skye yawning,

"oh i don't know, mabey your all fucked if the gaurdians catch you sleeping in the same room alone, flame and ember, you two, and spyro and cynder, your all stupid" said jolt shaking his head.

"hey, me and spyro have permission to sleep together" snapped cynder, "what... that's fucked" said skye smiling but still confused.

"well anyway, we need to go meet cyril" said jolt, "okay just give us a second" said crystal.

Spyro, cynder, and jolt went outside skye's room and waited by the door, a few minutes went by and flame and ember saw them and walked to them.

"you guys ready" asked flame, "no, we gotta..." said jolt before being interupted by skye and crystal coming out of skye's room, "yep, were ready" said jolt as they all left tword's the meeting hall, they got there and saw cyril and another young dragon they've never seen before.

"ah, i see your all up, lets get started" said cyril as everyone sat down in a circle. "okay, so do any of you have any clues about were the ape's went" asked cyril.

"well i found a small ape footprint, most likely a scout, but it had blue emerald moss in it, and it only grows in a certain area around mount chilliad up north" said jolt, "hmm, they were probably looking for a new hideout, okay, i want all of you to head up to the northern chilliad mountain area and investigate, also i have news for you regarding the reserves" explained cyril

"what is it" asked jolt, "crystal, us gaurdians are making you the leader of search and rescue, "skye, we are making you the leader of stealth and intelligence, spyro, we are making you leader of special forces, do any of you reject this title" explained cyril as they all nodded no.

"great, now you three will be in complete charge of your group, you will all pick your second and third in command within your group, now if any of you make selfish decisons putting other dragons in unnessecery risks, then your title will be revoked and other consequences will follow, understood" said cyril, they all nodded yes.

"alright, now i'm sure your all wondering who this is so let me introduce him... this is Storm" said cyril as storm stepped forward, storm was about the size of spyro, he had an electric blue underbelly and horns, a yellow upper body, and light green wing membrane, he is sarcastic at times and doesn't like confined places.

"he just got here this morning, skye, i explained the reserve's and he is interested in joining your squad, so i want you to let him tail you for this mission, okay" explained cyril, "alright" said skye happily. "alright, head out as soon as you can, i'm gonna go get ready to teach my class, oh and don't worry, you won't have to make up any work" said cyril as he left.

"are you hungry" asked cynder to storm, "a little" said storm, "im starving" said jolt. "your always hungry" said sparx as he came flying into the room, "soo, i overheard the big guy, and i'm coming with you" said sparx demandingly, "alright, but if you get us caught, you'll never come with us on a mission again" said spyro.

"by the way, i'm sparx" said sparx to storm, " i'm storm" said storm.

"well lets go get breakfast and then we'll leave on our mission" suggested cynder, "i agree" said crystal.

They all went to the mess hall, ate and socialized, and then left the temple. "alright, we're going to fly some of the way, then walk the rest of the way, we run a greater risk of the apes spotting us if we're in the air" ordered spyro.

"sounds good" said skye, "that's okay with me" said jolt. "so how long do you think it'll take us" asked storm, "if were quick, it'll take about two days to get there and another two days to get back, so probably four to five days" answered spyro, "why, got something important" said spyro jokingly chuckling.

"no i was just wondering" said storm smiling as they all flew twords .

A few hours went by and spyro decided it was time to land and continue the journey on foot. They landed on a trail that seemed like it hasn't been used in quite some time, their were many tree's on both sides of the trail, it was very dense, the tree's were alot like Weeping Willows so the vines/leaves hung down to about the tip of spyro's horns, their was barely any sunlight coming through, and the forest foliage was starting to reclaim the trail, all different kinds of plants and flowers of all different sizes were growing on the trail. Spyro and his group walked along the rugged trail for hours and the trail hasn't changed much, the tree's were starting to thin out but were still dense, it was around 3pm and the group started to grow hungry.

"i don't know about you guys, but i'm..." said jolt before flame interupted, "let me guess, your hungry" said sparx smiling, "NO" blurted out jolt, "yessss" said jolt hanging his head as everyone laughed.

"hey it's okay, i'm starting to get hungry myself" said cynder smiling. A few minutes passed and they came to a small clearing off the side of the trail. "well, we should take a break and go hunt some lunch" said spyro as they all layed down except jolt. "come on, lets go get some food then we can rest" said jolt.

"aren't you even a little tired man, we've been walking for hours and still all you wanna do is get some food" said storm surprised, "if your gonna hang with us, you gotta learn that jolt will do anything for food" said flame to storm smiling.

"actually, unlike you guy's, **I** have alot of endurance, **I** can go the extra mile" said jolt cockily, "ya, just cause you want the food" said spyro chuckiling, jolt just gave him a glare, "whatever, you guys sit here, i'm gonna get me some food" said jolt as he started walking into the forest.

"hey jolt, since you have so much energy, you can hunt for our lunch too" said spyro, "HA, you guys want lunch, you hunt it, i'm not going to do it for you" said jolt as he took off running into the forest. He was walking through the forest until he came to a large clearing, it was a large valley with a medium sized river flowing through it a couple hundread feet from where he was standing. At the edge of the river their was a large rabbit drinking, jolt saw his oppurtunity and took it, "should i take the easy way or fun way... i think the fun way" said jolt to himself as he quietly crept up to the rabbit and when he was about ten feet from it, he pounced with a powerful force and just as he was about to land on it, the rabbit saw his shadow and dodged his attack, the rabbit took off running as jolt splashed into the lake, "DAMN IT, GET BACK HERE" yelled jolt as he took off running at tremendous speed and easily caught up with the rabbit, but suddenly the rabbit cut right and jolt skidded as he tried to cut right after the rabbit, he quickly regained his balance and continued after the rabbit, he quickly caught up with it, the rabbit was about to cut left but jolt saw it coming, banked left and caught the rabbit in his mouth as it cut left, he gave it a fatal shock of electricity and dopped it on the ground.

"whoooo... i still... got it" said jolt catching his breath, he grabbed the rabbit and headed back tword's the others, he got their and saw skye and storm gone, he then layed next to sparx, who was laying on a plant leaf. "where is storm and skye" asked jolt, "those bloodthirsty carnivores are out hunting, i don't see how you guys can eat that crap, me on the other hand, i prefer the veggies and fruits" said sparx as he picked a berry from under the leaf he was laying on.

"huh, mabey that's why your so small and whinney" said jolt chuckling, "hey, i'm a dragonfly, i'm gonna be small" argued sparx, "okay, but your still whinney" said jolt smiling, "whatever" said sparx as he picked another berry and ate it, meanwhile jolt started eating his rabbit. About the time jolt finished his rabbit, spyro and storm were carrying a large eight point buck tword's everyone, "that's bullshit, i go out and get a rabbit, you go out and get big ass deer" said jolt to skye.

"i didn't get it, storm did, and he asked me to help him bring it here" said skye.

"here guys, dig in" said storm as he dropped the deer, everyone except jolt and sparx started eating. After they finished their meal, they continued on their journey. After a few hours of walking, the trail finally exited the forest and ran parrallel to the mountain, it had a slight incline and was slowly climbing the side of the mountain. Because of the lack of tree's, their was no cover except for a couple large boulders. Because it was later in the year and they were heading farther and farther north, it was starting to get cold, Spyro and his group could feel the cool breeze hitting their scales, summer was coming to an end and fall was starting to take over. A few more hours of walking and they made it to the top of the mountain, they gathered all the wood they could find and started a fire, they were surrounded by a small patch of tree's so they didn't have to worry about being spotted, at least that's what they thought. Spyro and Jolt left to go hunt, after a half hour of hunting they finally got back to the campsite with two good sized deer, they brought the deer over to the campfire and dropped them on the ground, "dinner is served" said spyro in a fancy tone as everyone started to eat.

"so storm, whats your story, where ya from" asked skye, "nothing much to tell, i never knew my parents, i don't know if they died or just abandoned me, ever since i can remember i was raised by my uncle, he was a fire dragon named infernus, but he was killed by a wyvern a few months ago, after he died, i started lurking in the shadows, killing off malefor's forces, one by one, and when the war ended, i headed to the temple" explained storm while everyone listened.

"i'm sorry to hear about your uncle" said crystal sympatheticly, " shit happens, you just got to learn to keep moving forward" said storm in a saddend tone, " the wyvern that killed infernus, what did it look like" asked spyro.

" i didn't see it, but all my uncle told me was that it's name was neon" answered storm which made spyro's eyes widen, he then sighed and layed his head down, "it's okay, he's not gonna get you spyro" said cynder in the most reassuring tone possible.

"wait, you guys met him before" asked storm, "ya, yesterday we were trapped in a cave, we met and neon told spyro that he loves a challenge and that they would meet again" explained sparx.

"if i ever get a hold of him, i'm going to make him wish he was never born" growled storm angrily as electricity started surging through his body. "wow, i'm not the only one" said jolt happily to storm.

"what do you mean" asked storm confused as the electricity statred to die down. "i mean, how you can surge electricity through your entire body, i thought i was the only one who could do it" answered jolt.

"oh, well i can't just do it, it only happens when i get really mad" said storm, "huh, well when we get back to the temple, i can try to help you master it" suggested jolt, "really that would be great... so how good can you do it" said storm. Jolt just stood up in a sitting position and started surging electricity through his body, a couple seconds went by and the electrical currents were growing stronger and stronger until it started making loud 'clacking' sounds. He then started surging the electricity between his front paws and his horns, he pointed his paws tword's a nearby tree and shot a large surge of electricity at it, creating an extremely loud 'boom' sound as it struck the tree and caught it on fire, it wasn't like a lightning bolt, it was just a stream of electricity that never left contact from jolts paws, after a few second's of the electricity jumping around on the tree, Jolt retracted the electicity back to his paws as it started to die down.

"wow, that's crazy" said storm as he and the other's looked at the tree shocked, "and i was barely even trying" said jolt cockily as crystal walked to the tree and put the fire out. But what nobody knew, was that two ape scouts heard the loud 'boom', and were on their way to investigate. "okay that's enough, we don't want to attract attention" said spyro.

"so how much farther is it" asked cyrstal, "well were making really good time, it'll probably take us another 2-4 hours" answered spyro. "well that's good" said crystal as she cuddled close to skye. "well we're going to sleep, we'll see ya in the morning" said skye as he rested his head on crystals neck and wrapped his arm around her.

"ya we all should get some rest, we got a long day tomorrow " said jolt, "i agree" said ember as she cuddled up next to flame. Jolt and storm then layed down as spyro and cynder cuddled together and they all drifted into sleep. Meanwhile the ape scouts seen the smoke from the campfire and quietly snuck up behind the tree jolt caught on fire. The scouts seen the dragons sleeping, they noticed spyro and cynder and quietly took off tword's their hideout.

**(AN)(My internet has been down for the past few weeks so i haven't been able to update the story but i am already working on 'ch. 8 pt.2' and it will be out within a few days, other than that, hope your all enjoying the story so far, be sure to leave a comment on what you think. Also I do not own Storm, All credit for him goes to FanFic user 'ninjaofdestruction)**


	9. The Return Home

**(AN)( here's ch.8 pt.2, hope your all enjoying the story so far)**

It was around 9 o'clock in the morning and the sun was barely up, the fire was out leaving an evergoing stream of smoke rising tword's the blue sky, their was no wind, but it was still fairly cold, everyone was still sleeping, all the couples were still cuddled together keeping eachother warm, but storm and jolt were sleeping alone. The sound of birds singing and chirping from the tree's that surrounded the campsite could also be heard. Spyro was the first one up, he saw everyone still asleep, "everyone will probably be hungry when they get up, i guess i'll go hunt some breakfast" thought spyro to himself, as he was walking by jolt, he remembered seeing him sad the other night and decided now was a good time to talk to him. Spyro walked over to jolt and slightly shoved him, "Jolt, wake up" said spryo as Jolt started to get up, he stretched and yawned before turning to spyro, "we getting ready to head out" asked Jolt.

"no, i was just going to go hunt for breakfast and I wanted to know if you wanna come with me" answered spyro, "oh, sure, i'll come" said jolt, "great" said spyro before they headed down the mountain trail tword's warfang. A few minutes went by and spyro decided to break the silence between them, "so jolt, remember the other night when I asked what was wrong with you and you just snapped at me..." said spyro before being cut off by jolt, "come on man, let's not do this" said jolt, "i just wanna talk, i told you we're going to talk, so let's talk" said spyro caringly.

"Fine" said jolt admitting defeat, "great, so why were you upset" asked spyro thinking he knew the answer, "sighhh... i just get depressed when i see how happy you and cynder are, and it's not just you two, it's every couple" answered jolt hanging his head low.

"well why haven't you got a mate" asked spyro, "i don't like any girls at the temple and the only one I even remotely like is already taken" answered jolt, "okay, but you can't tell me that in all the years we've been apart, that you haven't come across a girl you liked" said spyro, "ya i can, 'cause i haven't" said jolt a little annoyed.

"well, just wait, your mate will come in time, you just gotta be patient" said spyro optimistically. "spoken like a true elder" said jolt chuckling, "spoken like a true friend you mean" said spyro giving jolt a friendly shove, "yeah, one or the other" said jolt smiling as spyro spotted two deer grazing a couple hundread feet ahead of them.

"i found breakfast" said spyro happily as jolt noticed the deer, "i call the big one on the right" said jolt as he and spyro simultaneously attacked the deer, it was a quick clean kill, after they killed their breakfast, they dragged the deer back to the campsite and woke everyone up. Everyone got up, stretched, and started eating the deer except for sparx which found some berry's and started eating. After everyone finished eating spyro decided it was time to get moving, "alright, we should get going, it's only another few hours from here" suggested spyro.

"alright" said storm, "yawnnnn, well lets get going then" said flame yawning as spyro started walking down the trail with everyone following, "i hope no-one saw the fire" said cynder, "shit i didn't even think about that" said spyro worridly.

"i'm sure no-one saw it, don't worry" reassured crystal, "ya, we would've noticed something or been attacked or something" said skye.

"ya i hope no-one saw it" said spyro.

**Earlier That Night**

The ape scouts had spotted spyro and his group and were heading to their new hideout, when they got their, they went into a large hidden cave, they then entered a large room with a large throne at the end of the room, on the throne was Ceaser and next to him was his younger brother, Saranto. "sire, we spotted spyro and cynder, they were with six other's a few hours from here" said a scout.

"shit, HOW DID THEY FIND US" yelled Ceaser enraged, "we don't know, mabey they aren't looking for us" said the other scout, "mabey is a chance i'm not willing to take" said ceaser.

"bring in our...guest" said ceaser as the scouts left and a few minutes later, they came back with a female dragon about the size of spyro, she was light blue with rainbow colored horns, her horns were alot like cynder's but her head was like spyro's, she was 'differant' because she had hair, she had rainbow colored hair that hung down and curved in front of one of her eyes and it also hung around the back side of her neck to one side, she was also an extreamely fast wind dragon. "ah angel, i need you to do something for me" said ceaser.

"anything" said angel hanging her head low, "good... it seems i have a pest problem, spyro and his group are not to far from here, i want you to intercept them before they get here and throw them off our scent" said ceaser, "and how am i supposed to do that" asked angel.

"i don't know, just say you were heading to their temple and saw us traveling east, improvise, and after that i want you to befriend them and find out any info you can and when the time comes, i will probably have you kill them" said Ceaser which made angel's eyes widen.

"i can't kill them" exclaimed angel, "yes you can, you forget who spared your life and took you in when we found you almost dead" said ceaser smiling, angel looked at a scar that went from the middle of her back almost to her heart, "sighhhh...fine" said angel, "excellent, now go" said ceaser as everyone left the room except ceaser and saranto.

"do you think she'll stay loyal" asked saranto, "no, that's why I want you to keep a close eye on her, if she slips, kill her" said ceaser, "yes brother" said saranto as he left.

**Back to present time**

Spyro and his group were still walking on the trail and were about a half-hour from the ape hideout althought they didn't know that, they came up to a large river that crossed the the trail, going across the river, was an old wooden bridge that looked as if it was about to collapse, so they just flew across, they landed on the other side and were shocked at what they saw, there was no grass, just the blue emerald moss, it was everywhere, the ground was completely covered in it other than the trail, but the trail even had it growing in little spots all over. Rocks and boulders were covered in it, tree branches and trunks were covered in it, even the river bed was covered by the moss, which gave the river a sapphire blue glow.

"well we made it, we just gotta look around" said Jolt, "I don't feel to good babe, I feel like i'm going to throw-up" said ember to flame.

"drink some water, it might help" said flame, "we should all take a rest to drink and catch our breath" said spyro as ember drank some water and almost instantly felt much better.

"wow, that really helped" said ember surprised, "i'm glad" said flame as everyone started drinking, instantly everyone felt refreshed and rejuvinated.

"that's weird, i feel completely refreshed, like I just woke up from a long sleep" said jolt, "ya, me too" said crystal as everyone else said the same. Jolt noticed the moss growing on the river bed and got an idea. Jolt lifted his left claws to his right shoulder and dug his claws into his shoulder, he shoved his claws deep into his shoulder as blood started to escape from the wound. "what the fuck are you doing" exclaimed flame.

"trying something" said jolt, "trying what" said flame confused, "you'll see" said jolt as he scooped up a paw full of the blue moss and rubbed it on his wound as everyone watched, almost instantly the moss attached to his wound and a few seconds later, fell off, revealing jolt's scales, but no wound.

"just what i thought, there must be something in this moss that has healing capabilities, that's why we all felt refreshed after drinking from the river, and that's why it healed my, and it work's so quick... this could help us tremendously, there's no known cure for wyvern poison, but mabey if we could administer this moss to a wyvern bite quick enough, it might save the person who got bit... i have to bring some samples back to the temple" explained jolt.

"on the way back" said spyro, "alright" agreed jolt. The group was about to leave when storm saw a light blue dragon flying tword's them, "guy's, we have company" said storm as the female dragon landed.

"who are you" said spyro in a polite tone, "my name is angel, and i was heading to the temple when i saw an army of apes heading to the east, so i just layed low for a couple days" said angel as everyone listened.

"are you sure their not hiding anywhere around here" asked skye, "i'm positive" said angel.

"skye, jolt, fly around and check the area, see if you can find any traces of them since you two are probably the fastest" said spyro, "i'll go with, i'm pretty fast" volunteered angel.

"alright, you three go and we'll be here" said spyro.

"are you sure you can keep up" asked jolt smiling, "let's find out" said angel as they all took off flying, they searched the area for about twenty minutes until skye noticed a cave, "their's a cave, let's go check it out" said skye, angel knew that was the cave the ape's were in, so she quickly made up an excuse.

"oh, that's where i was hiding from the ape's, there not in there, i know it for a fact" said angel a little nervous, "oh alright then, well we better get back, i don't see any sign of them" said jolt as they both agreed, they flew back to the river and landed.

"we didn't see any sign of them" said skye, "alright, well lets head back to the temple, i don't want to be gone for too long, then the gaurdians might think something happened, so we'll go back, let them know what's going on and we'll take it from there" said spyro as everyone nodded in agreement.

"are you coming with us" asked jolt to angel, "would you guys mind" asked angel.

"no problem" said spyro, "ya, your fine, we can introduce you to the gaurdians and they can find you a room and we'll show you around" said cynder nicely.

"just stick with us and you'll be ok" said jolt, "alright, thank you" said angel.

"don't mention it" said flame, "well let's go" said crystal as everyone agreed.

"one sec" said jolt as he scooped some moss in his front paws, "ready" said jolt.

"alright since we don't have to worry about being spotted, we'll just fly, we might make it back around midnight" said spyro as everyone agreed and flew off into the sky.

**Angel's Flashback**

"angel, i gotta go" said a large blue dragon, "dad, please don't go" said angel worridly with tears forming in her eye's.

"angel, the elder believe's wyvern's are going to attack the village, you know i need to help protect the village" said angel's dad.

"BUT WHAT IF YOU DON"T COME BACK" yelled angel frantically.

"i'll come back, i promise, now stay here, you'll be safe here" said angel's dad as he left the small house that was in the woods outside of the village.

**End Flashback**

Angel shook her head trying to get the thought out of her mind, It was now 2am and everyone could see the city lights, warfang was less than five minutes away, the temple was less than ten. About ten minutes went by and they all landed at the temple and went in, the lights were all off, spyro and his group were dead tired.

"you guys go ahead and go to sleep, me, cynder, and angel will go talk to the gaurdians" said spyro yawning. Everyone said goodnight to eachother and went to there rooms except spyro, cynder, angel, and jolt.

"i'll come with, i want to have cyril put this moss away for safe keeping" said jolt, "what is it with the moss" asked angel.

"it has healing capabilities, i want to examine it further" answered jolt, "oh" said angel.

The four dragon's walked to the gaurdians room and went in, cyril was still up quietly reading and heard the dragon's come in.

"ah good to see you, who is this and what did you find out" asked cyril, "this is angel, we were at the area where we thought the ape's were, and we met angel, and she told us she saw the ape's heading east, we searched the area and found nothing" explained spyro.

"well at least everyone is okay... are you planning on staying with us" asked cyril to angel, "ya" answered angel.

"alright then, i'll show you too your room, we have one left" said cyril, "cyril, can you put this moss away for safe keeping, i found out it has healing capabilites, i'll explain more tommorow" said jolt.

"sure" said cyril as he took the moss from jolt, walked to his desk, and put it in a glass jar, they all then left the room and went down the hall.

"this is your room" said cyril to angel, the room was right next to ember's, "thank you" said angel.

"goodnight angel" said jolt as he kept walking, "goodnight" said angel.

Everyone then went to there rooms and fell asleep.

**(AN)Well here's ch 8 pt 2, hope you like it, be sure to leave a comment and let me know how your liking the story so far, also i'm probably going to combine chap 8 pts 1&2 into one chapter in the nxt couple of days, other than that hope your enjoying)**


	10. Angel and Jolt

**(AN)(here's chap 10, as always, hope you like it, there is a song in this chap. plz listen to it and tell me if you think it even remotely fits or not)**

It was around 11am and everyone was in their classes except spyro and his group, who were sleeping since they got back late at night after their mission. Angel was in her new room sleeping, she was having a nightmare about her past, causing her to roll violently in her bed, suddenly she jumped out of her bed covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"why can't i just forget the past" said angel to herself, she then stretched and walked around her room getting familiar with it, after that she bathed and jumped back onto her bed, she layed on her back looking to the ceiling and closed her eye's.

**FLASHBACK**

"BUT WHAT IF YOU DON'T COME BACK" yelled angel frantically.

"i'll come back, i promise, now stay here, you'll be safe here" said angel's dad as he left.

Angel just layed down crying, soon she fell asleep, hours passed and angel woke up, she looked around hoping to see her father, but he was nowhere in sight. Angel looked in his room but he was not there, she decided that she was going to go check in town but as she was walking to the door, someone knocked, she walked to the door and opened it to see the village elder and two soilder's. The elder was large old cheetah, his fur was turning white and his face was full wrinkles, the elder was carrying angel's dad's helmet and instantly angel felt her heart sink for she new what it meant.

"Angel... your father has been killed, he told me with his last breath to tell you that he loves you very much and he will always be with you... i'm sorry angel, I told your father you can live with me, i will be back after i tend to the village" said the elder as he layed the helmet down in angel's house and left with the two soilders following. Angel shut the door and looked at the helmet, after a few seconds she just collapsed on the floor crying, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO, I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO,*SOB*" yelled angel filled with anger as she cried.

After what seemed like forever of crying and mourning, she got up off the floor, filled a bag with food and took one last look at her house and her dad's helmet and left, she didn't know where she was going or what she was doing, all she knew is that she was running away.

But what she didn't know was two weeks later, the whole village, including her house was destroyed and everyone was killed by gauls forces. Just a couple days later, the great war started.

**End flashback**

Angel was still laying on her bed, but now her eyes were filled with tears, she rolled onto her side and covered herself with the covers, "why...*sob*..why did you leave me" said angel to herself crying.

**'POUR ME' by Hollywood Undead (some words are changed)**

**"Pour me, pour me, pour me another,**  
**it holds me, holds me, like no other,**  
**one more drink, then i swear that i'm going home,**  
**truth is, i don't really have a place to go,**  
**so pour me, pour me, pour me another**

**I wake up right about the mid-afternoon,**  
**With the sun in the sky but night's coming soon,**  
**And I walk to the mirror just to fix myself,**  
**Yeah life gets harder when you love nothing else,**  
**So I pick my pills from the counter drawer,**  
**Pick my self-esteem up off the fucking floor,**  
**I guess I'm a girl of no recourse,**  
**As I kill another soul, got no remorse,**  
**And I'll say a little prayer for the child in me,**  
**I swear I used to be what I truly believe,**  
**That I'm not just a girl with these broken dreams,**  
**That even I could find love,**  
**If I part the seas**  
**So...**

**Pour me, pour me, pour me another,**  
**it holds me, holds me, like no other,**  
**one more drink, then i swear that i'm going home,**  
**truth is, i don't really have a place to go,**  
**so pour me, pour me, pour me another**

**People get sickened to watch you bleed,**  
**When you fell from the top, boy you better believe,**  
**At the bottom, they got just, yeah, just what you need,**  
**Well at the bottom, you can't swim 'cause you drank up the sea,**  
**Then we stop and we look up to the sky,**  
**They don't ask any questions, they ask us why?**  
**Don't have any answers, don't know what to say,**  
**Our knees are getting tired,**  
**Too tired to pray,**  
**That's when we laid down, end of the road,**  
**We all seem to walk and I guess I walked it alone,**  
**And I'm not just a girl with these broken dreams,**  
**Even I could find love,**  
**If I part the sea,**  
**Soo...**

**Pour me, pour me, pour me another,**  
**It holds me, holds me,**  
**Like no other,**  
**One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home,**  
**Truth is, I don't really have a place to go,**  
**So pour me, pour me, pour me another.**

**Time just seems to go on and on,**  
**On and on,**  
**And on and on,**  
**Life inside a bottle all alone,**  
**All alone,**  
**The bottles gone,**

**I'm not just a girl with these broken dreams,**  
**Even I could find love,**  
**If I part the sea**

**What's life inside a bottle if it's gone?**

**One more song and I'm finally free,**  
**I'll meet you here in heaven, between the sea,**  
**'Cause I'm not just a girl with these broken dreams,**  
**Even I could find love,**  
**If I part the sea**  
**So...**

**Pour me, pour me, pour me another,**  
**It holds me, holds me,**  
**Like no other,**  
**One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home,**  
**Truth is, I don't really have a place to go,**  
**So pour me, pour me, pour me another.**

**Pour me, pour me, pour me, pour me,**  
**Pour me another,**  
**Pour me, pour me, pour me, pour me,**  
**Pour me another"**

**'POUR ME' by Hollywood undead**

"i'm so tired of being alone" said angel quietly as she wiped the tears from her eye's.

It was now around noon and jolt just woke up, he bathed and got ready for the day, he then remembered the moss he brought back, he looked at the time and decided he would go talk to cyril after he got done teaching his classes. Jolt just layed back on his bed and started quietly singing, after a few minutes, he remembered angel and his heart started beating a little faster, after a few minutes of thinking, he decided he was going to talk to her so he jumped off his bed and left his room, he got to angels room and was about to knock, but just froze up.

"what if she doesn't like me" jolt thought to himself, "sighhh.. only one way to find out" said jolt to himself as he knocked on her door, a few seconds later, angel opened the door.

"oh, hey jolt" greeted angel, "h..hey, i was just wondering if you wanted to hangout" asked jolt a little nervous,

"sure, i'd be happy to" said angel smiling, "really.. i mean alright lets go" said jolt happily, They both then started walking down the hall, jolt didn't notice it, but spyro came out of his room and saw them walking together down the hall,

"good luck buddy" said spyro to himself smiling.

"have you ever been to warfang" asked jolt, "no" said angel.

"come on, i'll show ya around" said jolt, "alright" said angel smiling, they got into warfang and jolt showed her around, he showed her the 'downtown district', which was one large road that went from one end of town to the other, on both sides were fairly tall buildings, most were brick, some were stone and a couple were marble, but all were filled with all differant kind of shops and resturaunts and hotels. The few marble buildings had the fanciest and most high-end shops, resturaunts, and hotels. Alot of the houses and some of the shops were still under repairs, on both sides of the main road were miscelaneous carts selling anything from fruit to jewelry.

"what do you think about pranks" asked jolt with a grin on his face, "i don't mind them, as long as they don't hurt anyone" replyed angel, "why" asked angel with a curious look on her face.

"You see that mole working the apple kiosk" said jolt pointing to a kiosk about fifty feet in front of them, "ya" replyed angel.

"well that guy is an asshole and he hates me, i've been messin' with him ever since i got here, just watch" said jolt. They were about ten feet from the kiosk and the mole just noticed jolt,

"don't even try anything jolt" said the mole, "try what, i wouldn't do anything to you" said jolt sarcasticaly as he walked by and pulled a wooden post holding one side of the kiosk up and it fell to the ground and about a third of the produce fell out.

"DAMNIT JOLT, YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE" yelled the mole as he threw a apple at jolt and pegged him in the back of the head.

Angel and Jolt flew to the top of the tallest building laughing, they landed and watched the mole getting his produce, "don't you think that was a little mean" said angel smiling.

"no, not at all, that guy thought just because i am a 'kid', he could rip me off and i called him out on it and he told the gaurdians i was stealing from him, and they believed him and i had to do twenty hours community service, ever since i've been fucking with him" explained jolt chuckling.

"well i have to admitt, it was pretty funny" said angel calming down.

"hey follow me" said jolt as he took off flying with angel following, they flew for about ten minutes until jolt landed at lake theed with angel right behind him.

"wow... this is beutiful" exclaimed angel, "ya it is, this is where we come to hangout when we arent in school" said jolt as he layed down next to the lake

"so where's your parents" asked jolt curiously, "oh.. i..never knew my parents" said angel hesitantly.

"really, you've been on your own your whole life" said jolt sympathetically, "ahh..yeah" answered angel.

"what about you" asked angel, "like you, i never knew who my parents were, the elder gaurdian, ignitus, told me they died in the war" said jolt sadly

"but i havn't been alone my whole life, i've had all my friends and the gaurdians, and spyro and flame are like my brothers," said jolt optimistically as angel listened. She didn't show it, but she felt bad for lying to jolt.

About an hour went by at lake theed and it was about 3pm, "well we should get back to the temple, i have to talk to the gaurdians" said jolt as angel agreed and they left tword's the temple, when they got there, they saw spyro, cynder, flame, ember and storm laying in the courtyard just out front of the temple, angel and jolt landed right next to them.

"hey guys, what are you two out doing" asked flame, "i was just showing angel around" said jolt.

"oh, is that all you did" said storm sarcastically, "ah, leave 'em alone" said spyro.

"where's skye and crystal" asked jolt, "they went on a date" answered cynder.

"well, hey i gotta go talk to cyril about the moss, i'll catch up with you guys later" said jolt as he started up the steps to the temple door. "hey jolt" said angel as jolt turned to face her.

"thanks for showing me around, i had alot of fun" said angel as jolt smiled and went into the temple.

Jolt walked to the gaurdians room and knocked, "come in" said cyril from behind the door as jolt walked in.

"ahh, i was wondering when you'd come" said cyril as he walked to his shelf and grabbed the jar of moss.

"i would of come sooner, but i was showing angel around" explained jolt, "well your here now, so what did you want to tell me about this moss" asked cyril.

"like i said last night, i found out it has healing capabillities, when our group got to the area where the moss was growing, we were all a little tired, we all drank from the river that had moss growing in it, after we drank from it, we all immediately felt refreshed, like we just got up from a long sleep, ember wasn't feeling so good, she said she felt like she was going to throw up, after she drank from the river, she said that feeling went away" explained jolt

"well that all might just be coincidence, you guys might have been dehydrated and drinking made you feel better" said cyril not convinced.

"thats what i thought, until i tried this" said jolt as he once again cut his shoulder, he opened the jar and put a little bit of moss on it, and just as before, the moss latched to his wound and a few seconds later fell off, revealing no cut. Cyril looked at the part of jolts shoulder that had been cut in shock.

"jolt you might have just made one of the greatst medical discoveries in history" said cyril still in awe.

"cyril, i don't know what all this will heal, but if we could have this on the battlefield, we could have a major advantage, especially if this can heal broken bones, or mabey even if someone losses a limb, if they can find the limb and use the moss, it might be able to reattach it, and another thing, how many of us dragons have been killed by wyvern poison...now it would be a long shot but if we could get this moss into the bite wound of a wyvern bite quick enough, we might be able to save their lives, now these are all theories, but if it can do half of what i just said, it would be worth the trip to collect more of it" explained jolt.

"I agree, i will have a meeting with the warfang's chief doctor and the other gaurdians and i will let you know what we agree on" said cyril.

"alright, thank you cyril" said jolt as he walked out of the room, Jolt walked out to the courtyard to see if everyone was still there, which they were.

"so how did it go" asked angel, "cyril said he is going to have a meeting with the other gaurdians about going to get more of it" explained jolt.

"sounds exciting" said storm sarcastically and smiling, "well do you guys wanna go to theed lake" asked flame, "sure" said spyro as everyone else agreed and took off flying.

**(AN)(hope you liked ch.10 i know it was a little short but leave a comment and ill post ch 11 asap)**


End file.
